Del Asesinato como una de las Bellas Artes
by astartea
Summary: Basado en el titulo de un libro de T. Quincey. Lucius nos muestra la sutileza de su arte. Mi primer fic, correcciones por favor (no muy duros)**CAPITULO 5 ARRIBA!!!**¿Que será de Lucius ahora que Lord Voldemort ha caido?
1. Introducción

Del Asesinato como una de las bellas artes: Introducción.  
  
  
  
El arte corría por sus venas. En su familia siempre había habido miembros con talentos artísticos: pintura, escultura, canto,... Siempre en la familia Malfoy alguien se había destacado en esos campos.  
  
Y él, por supuesto, no iba a ser menos. Era un perfecto Malfoy, en todos los sentidos, y el talento artístico no iba a ser una excepción.  
  
Lucius Malfoy tenía refinamiento, buen gusto, sentido de la estética... y afán de superación. Por ello sus obras eran tan espectaculares.  
  
Como bien se sabe, no todo el mundo puede ser perfecto en todos los campos, por lo que diremos que era bueno dibujando, especialmente con el carboncillo, de notable voz y oído musical y se defendía con la escultura y los trabajos manuales en general. Pero si por un arte será recordado Lucius Malfoy, será por el arte de torturar y matar a otras personas.  
  
Ese era uno de los motivos por los que se había unido a la causa de Lord Voldemort, por ser una excelente oportunidad para plasmar sus ideas en la realidad, para darse a conocer por su estilo personal. Aparte, claro está, de por la sed de poder que embriagaba siempre a un buen Malfoy.  
  
Los gritos, los lloros y los lamentos son como el canto del alma. La sangre, las lágrimas, los órganos internos saliendo fuera del cuerpo son el color del cuerpo. El crujir de los huesos, el rechinar de dientes, eso es la percusión que acompaña la danza.  
  
¿Y donde está la danza? La danza la ejecuta Lucius, mientras tortura, mientras hace llorar, abre la carne, corta los huesos y arranca la vida. Allí es cuando surge la danza macabra.  
  
Que nadie se atreva a decir que Lucius está loco o que sus actos eran grotescos. Él sabe que eso no es cierto, sino más bien que es totalmente contrario a la realidad: grotescos eran los Lestrange, que adoraban la rapidez y la contundencia: un par de cruciatus, algún hechizo desgarrador de piel y su víctima estaba muerta y ellos cubiertos de sangre, símbolo de poder y de victoria en sus retorcidas mentes. Grotesco era Nott, que se escondía entre las sombras y lanzaba la maldición mortal sin correr nunca riesgos, cobarde practicante de la alevosía. Grotesco era Snape, títere de un viejo loco, traidor al que consideraba amigo, que buscaba hacer el menor daño posible para luego acusar a sus compañeros y librarse así de Azkaban, egoísta, salva tu pellejo. Grotescos eran Crabbe y Goyle, que si hacían algo decente era más bien por accidente que por determinación...  
  
Definitivamente, el no era grotesco. ÉL ERA UN ARTISTA, un número uno, un inigualable.  
  
Para quién siga dudando de ello, aquí hay un par de ejemplos. Espero que disfrutéis con el arte del asesinato, pues vamos a hablar del asesinato como una de las bellas artes. 


	2. 18 de Noviembre de 1978 Ven conmigo a ve...

**_18 de Noviembre de 1978, Londres muggle. _**

Siguiendo con la política de terror a gran escala que llevaban practicando un par de meses, tras una aparente retirada por parte del Señor Tenebroso y sus seguidores, la noche del 18 de Noviembre se planificó una ola de "ataques libres", que consistía en que los mortífagos debían pasar la noche cometiendo crímenes de la forma que les viniera en gana, ya fuera individualmente o por grupos. Voldemort no les molestaría. 

A simple vista, esta actividad podía parecer caótica, y más considerando que el Ministerio estaba alerta, pero tenía dos fines muy concretos: por una parte, los mortífagos se podrían divertir a sus anchas con una de las actividades que más les gustaba corriendo el riesgo que creyesen necesario y por otra, que la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera conocían, se lograba despistar al ministerio, ya que dentro se tenía la creencia de que los ataques estaban bien organizados y tenían fines concretos. Por eso, cuando los ataques se sucedían de forma aleatoria y en distintos puntos sin aparente relación, el Ministerio perdía semanas, e incluso meses, en realizar los informes pertinentes, amén de distraerse de las averiguaciones que hubiesen hecho anteriormente.

El "ataque libre" dejaba a Lucius además una buena forma de lucirse, así que los planeaba con mucha lentitud y elegía con cuidado a sus víctimas.

Esa semana había recibido un libro sobre Astrología de uno de sus muchos amigos del Ministerio, cosa que le inspiró a hacer un buen trabajo de campo. Sentado en su sillón preferido y frente a una copa de su mejor brandy empezó a pasar páginas y a tomar datos.

**_"El 18 de Noviembre de 1978 está marcado por el planeta Plutón, que rige a Escorpio y detrimenta a Tauro. La palabra clave de dicho planeta es Eliminación. Características positivas de Plutón: Capacidad para comenzar de nuevo, habilidad para los grandes negocios, seguridad económica, capacidad analítica. Características negativas: Un inconsciente, malsano, turbio y de tendencias criminales, cruel sádico, bestial."_**

- Hummmmmm, fíjate por donde, esto me viene que ni pintado- pensó Lucius – al final la adivinación no va a ser un fraude.

Estaba claro pues que él sería como Plutón, al menos durante esta noche ¿cómo habría de ser su victima? ¿Detrimento en Tauro? ¿Un Tauro? Esto no le llevaba a ninguna parte... ¿Cómo iba a detectar si un muggle era de un signo u otro? Decidió entonces mirar el planeta que regía a los Tauro, a ver si eso le daba alguna indicación. 

**_"Venus rige a Tauro y a Libra. Palabra clave: Armonía. Características positivas de Venus: Necesidad de relacionarse armónicamente, dulce, amable y amistoso, tacto, hábil en el amor y las bellas artes, adaptabilidad, sentido estético, tranquilidad, refinamiento. Características negativas: pereza, efusividad, indecisión, excesivo romanticismo, voluntad débil, descuido, poco sentido práctico dependencia, parasitismo."_**

Lucius no podía parecer más angelical aunque se lo hubiese propuesto: sus ojos brillaban, y su boca tenía dibujada una sonrisa que podría haber derretido bloques de hielo con haberlos acercado a menos de un metro de él. Iba a ser una noche maravillosa....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La entrada al Auditorio estaba abarrotada de gente, la mayoría vestida con sus mejores galas. Lucius llevaba un traje muggle negro con una camisa de un color azul pálido y una corbata a juego. El azul resaltaba el color de sus ojos, y el negro contrastaba con su pelo, recogido con una suave cinta en forma de cola de caballo bajo la nuca. Llevaba un abrigo negro que casi le alcanzaba a los pies, y en su mano un bastón con la empuñadura en forma de cabeza de águila. Arrastraba con gusto las miradas de casi todo el mundo a su alrededor. 

Entró ordenadamente con el resto de personas y se deleitó con el primer acto del concierto. En el descanso, siguió buscando algo que le llamase la atención entre los asistentes. Tenía tiempo, de todas formas, y si se iba con las manos vacías, podía lanzar un par de Avada Kedavra por alguna calle concurrida en la protección de un callejón y cumplir con la labor que su Lord les había ordenado.

Sus ojos se demoraron en otros de un intenso color oscuro ¿Marrón o negro? Se acercó como hipnotizado a esos ojos que le recordaban tanto a los de Severus Snape, profundos, de largas pestañas, muy femeninos... Pero no fue una mujer lo que vio, como en un principio había pensado: Un hombre de unos 25 años le sonreía con una hilera de dientes blancos. Tenía una lisa melena negra, y resultó ser muy atractivo. Como Severus, a quien entonces adoraba, pero más... guapo, no había otra palabra para compararlo, aunque Lucius la seguía buscando.

- Interesante obra, ¿verdad amigo?

- Ciertamente, es la primera vez que acudo a este lugar y estoy disfrutando de la velada – Que placer es decir verdades a medias, pensó Lucius.

- Mi nombre es Henry Grandet, un placer.

- Lucius Malfoy – sonrisa, apretón de manos, sonrisa... Lucius sabía como hacerse querer, y el joven Henry parecía dispuesto a ello. 

- ¿No es usted de por aquí? Me resulta extraño que sea la primera vez que viene.

- En realidad vivo en una mansión en el campo, no suelo acercarme muy a menudo a Londres, pero eso no es un asunto importante, más bien diría que me interesa más saber su signo zodiacal -sonrisa ante la expresión de desconcierto de Henry – Nada más verle, recé para que usted fuera Tauro o Libra...

Tras la sorpresa inicial, Henry parecía divertido

- ¡Premio para el caballero! Soy Libra. ¿Siempre empieza así una conversación Mr. Malfoy?

- Por favor, mi nombre es Lucius, y si me lo permites, me tomare la confianza de llamarte Henry, tutearte y secuestrarte para lo que queda de noche, y dado que dices venir mucho aquí, otro día verás el recital.

La sonrisa de Henry sirvió a Lucius como respuesta afirmativa y lo tomó del brazo sin mayor consideración de su opinión. Lo hizo esperar en el Hall del Auditorio y salió a la calle, donde tras fijarse que nadie le observaba lanzó un conjuro a un coche aparcado para transformarlo en una limousine negra con cuero blanco en su interior, y a un solitario muggle que pasaba por la desierta calle le lanzó un Imperius, le conjuró un traje de chofer y le hizo subir a conducir.

Los ojos de Henry se abrieron como platos al ver a Lucius abrir la puerta e indicarle con la mano que entrase dentro. Si había una forma de ser secuestrado ¿A alguien se le podía ocurrir una mejor?: Un atractivo millonario, a juzgar por el coche.

- ¿Dónde vamos, Lucius?

- A Southend, por supuesto – sonrisa picara

- Pero eso está a más de dos horas de Londres !!!

- Lo sé, pero es un buen lugar para ver las estrellas, y la arena de sus playas es de lo más cómodo. Puedo ver el futuro en el cielo, y me apetece mostrártelo.

- Pero...

- No hay peros – Lucius se puso algo nervioso ¿Qué se cree este muggle? Aparte de quitarme tiempo, me contradice, espero que no me decepcione luego –La cena nos está esperando ya, ¿no me harás cancelarlo, verdad? – un puchero fingido hasta decir basta apareció en su cara.

Henry se sonrojó

- Eres increíble, Lucius. Yo no sé que decir... ¿Lo has planeado todo ya?

- No todo – cara maliciosa – pensaba que tú planeases el postre. 

Lucius estaba cada vez más excitado. El muggle era tan... inocente. Era un corderito manso que haría todo lo que le pidiese. Ojalá esa mula de Snape se dejara dominar así! Pero este no era momento ni lugar de pensar en su fetiche de toda la vida, sino recrearse y jugar con el dulce Henry: Libra, armonioso y encantador, apreciante de las condiciones de vida placenteras, de naturaleza adaptable, romántico, diplomático, idealista y refinado...

Henry llevaba un rato desabotonándole la camisa, después de quitar su corbata. Sus labios eran gruesos, dulces como la miel y ahora recorrían el hombro desnudo de Lucius. Él, por su parte, arrancó los botones de un tirón y pasaba sus finas manos por el bajo vientre de Henry. Cada vez se tocaban con menos pudor y con más fuerza, cuando de pronto Henry sacó la boca del pecho de Lucius y, para su sorpresa, empezó a hablar:

- Oye, estamos en un coche en marcha conducido por tu chofer ¿No crees que se disguste o que difunda esto?

- Oh, el chofer, esto....Ambrosio! , ah, si no te preocupes, a él le da igual, se mueve por motivos más "Imperiosos" – Lucius estalló en una carcajada interna por su juego de palabras – ¿Ahora, por donde íbamos?

Y así siguió la sesión de caricias y masajes, pasando a términos más altos cuando Henry se arrodilló en el asiento y se metió el hierro de Lucius hasta la garganta, sintiendo como su anfitrión se vaciaba dentro de su boca en un estallido de espasmos viscosos, excitantes hasta tal punto  que él mismo se corrió instantes después y tras unas caricias por parte de esas manos suaves y heladas.

- Me has hechizado, Lucius

- No sabes bien hasta que punto, ni lo que te queda – Sonrió Lucius cruelmente, mientras pensaba que Henry pasaba de romanticismo a cursilería en cuestión de segundos, sintiendo como los defectos de Plutón (**_inconsciente, malsano, turbio, tendencias criminales, cruel, sádico y bestial, por si no se acuerdan_**) le apremiaban a acabar con él.

Al fin llegaron a Southend, tras un agradable rato en el coche. Lucius puso una venda en los ojos de Henry y lo condujo hacia la orilla de la playa, donde conjuró un habitáculo para estar cómodos, con una mesa servida de los más caros manjares. Henry, mientras tanto, estaba inquieto, pero maravillado de la buena temperatura que hacía en esa noche de noviembre.

 Aunque no tan maravillado como cuando vio lo que Lucius había preparado. Él supuso que lo habría encargado hacer mientras fue a por el coche en Londres, aunque aun así seguía pareciendo cosa de magia. Una hoguera se elevaba en el lado opuesto, dando calor y luz a la zona, que sólo estaba alumbrada por el tenue brillo de las estrellas en el cielo.

Cenaron relajadamente, charlaron sobre banalidades y se tumbaron en  lo que parecía una mullida alfombra de pelo largo, pero con más consistencia. Lucius estaba impaciente: había mimado a su presa más que nunca, y su instinto natural le decía que acabase de una vez. Pero el artista que llevaba dentro le gritaba que cuanto más despacio y más pacientemente lo hiciese, más contento quedaría del resultado.

Apoyado en un almohadón y con la cabeza de Henry en su pecho, empezó a observar el cielo. El hechizo caldeador que había lanzado parecía extinguirse poco a poco, y el ambiente estaba cada vez más frío.

- Deberíamos resguardarnos un poco, Lucius – Henry, sin camisa, empezaba a tiritar. Lucius le acercó una manta.

- De eso nada, encanto, hemos venido aquí por un motivo, ¿recuerdas? Voy a mirar las estrellas y a decirte cual será tu destino. ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría saber?

- No lo sé, yo... – Los ojos de Henry se volvieron soñadores y un brillo extraño los cubrió – Háblame de lo que ves, y luego te diré lo que le pediría a mi futuro. Además, no quiero que te inventes nada... Su cara se había vuelto más risueña.

Un mohín de desprecio se dibujó en la cara de Lucius. Sin decir una palabra más, se levantó, ayudó a Henry a levantarse y caminaron por la arena endurecida por el mar, evitando de vez en cuando las olas que se acercaban. Lucius alternaba sus ojos del cielo a su acompañante. Tras unos minutos en los que sólo se escuchaba el tenue rugido del mar, Lucius le miró con ojos tristes, acuosos y distantes.

- Oh, Henry, mi niño, esto si que es triste, ¡Qué mala suerte!

- ¿Qué? ¿qué pasa, Lucius?

Lucius apartó de uno de sus ojos una lágrima de cocodrilo, aunque Henry no podía saberlo, por lo que empezó a preocuparse

- Las estrellas,... ellas dicen que morirás joven, muy joven

Henry se quedó pasmado. Sin saber muy bien como reaccionar, lo abrazó, y susurró en el oído de su asesino unas palabras de consuelo sin mucho sentido, diciéndole que no estuviese triste. Al rato, Malfoy se apartó, y le preguntó con voz algo tomada

- ¿Cuál crees que es la estrella más triste esta noche?

- Ehhhh... ¿esa? – Henry señaló un astro que apenas desprendía luz

- Veo que no entiendes mucho del cielo, mi niño, eso es un planeta – Lucius sonreía de nuevo

- Ups! Vaya, lo siento. ¿Qué planeta es? – Ante esta pregunta, la cara de Lucius se volvió a ensombrecer

- Es Plutón, precisamente quien me ha hablado de tu muerte

 - ¿En serio?

 - Si, en serio. Es más,... – Si Henry tuvo miedo en algún momento de la noche, fue al ver la expresión en el semblante de Lucius, reflejado por la luz que emanaba de los cielos y se reflectaba en el mar. Salvaje, bello y aterrador a un mismo tiempo. – Plutón soy yo.

- ¿Plutón?

- Si. Para los romanos, Plutón es el nombre de Hades, señor del inframundo, el planeta de la muerte. Yo soy el diablo, y tú esta noche te has arrojado a los brazos de la muerte. – Lucius volvía a mostrar su hilera de dientes blancos.

Las últimas palabras rebotaron en la cabeza de Henry mientras corría por la playa con visible dificultad. Malditos zapatos! No se oía nada a sus espaldas, y hasta incluso parecía que el mar había dejado de moverse, pero él sólo tenía en mente huir. Huir de esa sentencia de muerte que le había comunicado un demonio pálido, rubio como un ángel, un desconocido en el fondo. Un desconocido. 

¿Por qué había seguido a ese tío ciegamente? Su madre, como todas, siempre le había dicho que no confiase en desconocidos. ¿Por qué se acordaba ahora de la mujer que llevaba cinco años muerta? La cabeza de Henry palpitaba, agolpándose en ella todo tipo de pensamientos, mientras huía de aquel lugar que parecía no quedar atrás por más que corría. Sin embargo su lógica y su conocimiento del mundo físico le animaban a correr, sabiendo que si corría de espaldas al mar, en algún punto tenía que acabar la arena y empezar la tierra de los hombres, de los seres que caminaban sin esfuerzo, de su propio hábitat.

Lucius cada vez estaba más entretenido con la visión de Henry corriendo en círculos en medio de la arena más fina que había en la playa. Cada vez parecía más cansado, pero también más determinado a seguir corriendo, a llegar a algún sitio, a escapar de él. Lucius ya no era Lucius. Era Plutón, era la muerte, el fin de la vida, y simplemente con estirar un poco el brazo y recitar unas palabras, hubiese cogido una vida que según el firmamento tenía que llegar a su fin. 

Henry no sabía nada del mundo mágico, ni que un hechizo desorientador estaba en curso por su cuerpo, haciéndole correr en círculos mientras el desconocido se acercaba cada vez más a él. Una mano fría atenazando su hombro, con ayuda del cansancio, le hizo caer de rodillas en la fina arena de la playa de Southend. Al levantar la cabeza vio al desconocido mirándole con dulzura. Sacudió su cabeza, negando el destino que le esperaba, y vio como Lucius sacaba de quien sabe donde una vara de madera ¿Acaso iba a golpearle?

Se apartó y se levantó de un salto. Temblando, alzó sus puños como si fuese un boxeador, protegiéndose la cara y preparado para lanzarle un directo a la pálida mejilla, ahora rosada por el viento de Noviembre. Ese bastardo no le iba a azotar sin algo de resistencia por su parte.

Lucius pareció leerle el pensamiento, ya que estaba al borde de la carcajada, lo que inquietó aún más a Henry (¿Cómo estaba tan seguro de que podría matarle?) Pero en vez de blandir la vara y azotarle, la colocó delante suyo como si fuese una espada y sonrió amenazadadoramente.

- Crucio. -  Al oír esa palabra, Henry comprendió. Su dolor era insoportable, pero revelador. Crucio venía de cruz, la cruz que él, como Cristo, tenía que soportar antes de morir. Comprendió que su final no iba a ser rápido, sino doloroso y lento, pero también comprendió que iba a ser realmente un final. Él era Cristo, él era un Dios. Que bello pensamiento cuando vas a morir....

Lucius observó sorprendido como Henry se reía bajo su Cruciatus, como en su cara aparecía una expresión autosuficiente, de poder, de fuerza. Por un momento tuvo miedo de que el sucio muggle no fuera en realidad tal cosa, sino una criatura oscura que había capturado por error. Pero esa sensación se desvaneció cuando oyó un sonido muy similar a un latigazo. El esternón de Henry se había partido. Su respiración se volvió irregular y ruidosa, pero seguía riendo. 

En realidad, Henry Grandet se había vuelto loco, con esa locura que produce el miedo y la incomprensión, ya que él no comprendía realmente lo que estaba pasando, y su cabeza había dejado de buscar una explicación. Su cabeza sólo se preocupaba de hacer circular pensamientos uno detrás de otro, haciendo entre todos extraños nexos, siendo la idea principal la de que él era un Dios, un Dios, si, él lo era, porque él tenia la cruz....

A Lucius se le cayó el alma a los pies al ver que su víctima, lejos de comportarse como tal, se levantaba y se abalanzaba contra él (realmente con poco éxito, pero con un gran empeño) Qué extraña es la conducta de un alma condenada. Se echó unos pasos atrás y probó de nuevo y con más fuerza a lanzarle un crucio. En esta ocasión Henry acabó tumbado en la arena, su pelo cubierto de finas partículas, enredado, tapándole los ojos, metiéndose por las comisuras de los labios abiertos que hacían lo posible por ayudar a sus pulmones a entrar aire. Su lengua notó el sabor salobre que se había impregnado en su pelo y sus ojos se abrieron para dejar paso a una visión nada agradable. Plutón se acercaba hacia él, con paso firme y sonrisa sádica. Le iba a matar, iba a ocurrir ya. Lo que le iba a hacer era algo imperdonable, le arrestarían, se pudriría en la cárcel, aunque él estuviese muerto, este cabrón se iba a pudrir en la cárcel, por matarle, sí por eso, eso no se perdona, ni siquiera Dios lo iba a perdonar....

La cabeza de Henry pesaba como un yunque, su pecho gemía y su corazón latía más rápido de lo que nunca lo había hecho. Iba a estallarle, iba a estallar entero, reventaría y la explosión alcanzaría a Plutón y lo mataría. Esa noche iban a morir dos personas.

Malfoy podía ver el destello de locura en los desenfocados ojos de Henry. Se relamió los labios, satisfecho, y levantó la varita. Iba a decir algo cuando, de repente, Henry levantó el brazo, mirándole de nuevo fijamente a los ojos

- Lucius, y-yo te... te perdono

La varita cayó de sus manos, y faltó poco para que él fuese a acompañarla. Si algo no podía esperar, si algo ni siquiera habría pasado por su imaginación, eso hubiese sido que el pelele de pecho partido e indefensión total le dijera que le perdonaba, que ÉL perdonaba a LUCIUS MALFOY en lugar de ser, en todo caso, ÉL quien perdonase a UN INSIGNIFICANTE MUGGLE. Henry lo vio, y no pudo evitar un ataque de risa irracional, seguido de una fuerte tos y unos espasmos.

- ¿Te crees tener buena estrella, sucio muggle? ¿a que si, eh Henry? – Lucius estaba fuera de si, nunca había estado tan frustrado, lo que le enfurecía - ¿quieres ver tu estrella? ¿quieres que te "disipe" las nieblas del futuro? ¿qué te alumbre el camino? ¡¡¿QUIERES?!!

- ...... (Henry enmudeció)

- LUMUS SOLEM – Lucius nunca había lanzado el hechizo capaz de matar a plantas como el lazo del diablo hacia una persona. Ni siquiera, en su furia, podía imaginar que consecuencias tenía. Sólo podía ver a Henry bañado por una luz cegadora en medio de un profundo silencio, que se transformó en un mundo de ruidos cuando terminó de lanzar su hechizo: ruido del mar, del viento, de los pájaros y , sobre todo, ruido del grito prolongado de Henry, que duró hasta que sus pulmones se deshincharon como globos viejos, y que a Lucius le pareció una eternidad.

- No veo, no veo nada! – gemía entre lágrimas. Al alzar sus ojos hacia donde estaba Lucius, este tuvo que contener un amago de grito al verlo: Su piel tostada se había vuelto pálida, blanca como la nieve. Sus labios estaban morados y negros, al igual que el círculo de carne que rodeaba las cuencas de los ojos. ¡ Se había quemado! _Sin duda sólo las partes más delicadas_, pensó Lucius, mientras continuaba su examen. Los ojos... ¿Qué coño había pasado? Sus ojos estaban completamente blancos: no había pupila ni iris. Era... cuanto menos chocante. Sin duda era por el exceso de luz, pero nunca se habría esperado esta reacción. 

El aire le traía el olor que emanaba del cuerpo de Henry. Azufre en estado puro. Era como si alguien se hubiese quemado el pelo con una vela. Se acercó al tembloroso cuerpo y descubrió que no tenía casi ninguna parte con vello, y en su lugar había cientos de poros abiertos como cráteres. Le cogió el brazo y lo hundió en la arena, y como si estuviese hipnotizado, observó como los granos se introducían en la piel. 

Hubiese podido estar horas así, pero se recordó que tenía cosas pendientes y que no podía ser tan soñador. Observó objetivamente a su victima: herida en el tórax, probablemente el esternón partido, con leves quemaduras, piel debilitada, ciego.... En definitiva, hermoso. Con un disvestio lo dejó desnudo tumbado boca arriba y pudo observar como había más partes moradas en su cuerpo, además de una gran herida negra en el pecho. ¿qué hacer, relacionado con la astrología, y que a la vez fuese una obra de SU arte? El problema con el que siempre se encontraba Lucius en este punto era lograr CREAR en vez de DESTRUIR. Eso lo diferenciaba de los demás mortífagos.

- ¡Para que veas que ciertos son los astros, Henry! – Lucius parecía haber salido de su trance – Te dije que te auguraba un mal futuro y fíjate por donde vas a morir. - Henry sacudía débilmente la cabeza, aunque fue totalmente ignorado- Pero antes, voy a cerciorarme de que las predicciones son ciertas. –sonrisa – voy a hacerte tu carta astral.

 De alguna parte Lucius había sacado un bisturí. Se arrodilló a su lado y tomó su brazo derecho. La parte interna de la articulación del codo, el punto donde suelen confluir varias venas tenía un pequeño derrame, y la zona en la que se unían el brazo y el tronco estaba levemente quemada. Observó el brazo izquierdo y vio que las heridas eran prácticamente simétricas. Las piernas estaban llenas de moraduras y quemazos de diversa consideración, y en el tronco resaltaba la herida del pecho y una quemadura en el vientre, por debajo del ombligo. Lucius comenzó a trazar líneas uniendo las heridas de la pierna, con delicadeza, pero con trazos firmes. Herny, milagrosamente, estaba quieto y callado, aunque las lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos color nácar, ciegos, perdidos. 

Lucius levantó las rodillas del suelo y, a patadas, lanzó arena encima de los cortes que acababa de hacer en las piernas. Al contemplar el resultado quedó admirado: era como si un manto de oro y diamante cubriese la parte baja de su cuerpo. La sangre se había mezclado con la arena haciendo formas caprichosas por las esbeltas piernas. Sintió la necesidad de consolar al muggle sollozante.

- Henry, eres hermoso, de verdad – La fantasmagórica cara se levantó sujeta casi milagrosamente por un cuello sin fuerzas y, aunque parezca increíble, sonrió.

- Tortúrame si quieres, Lucius. Mátame si realmente eres el Dios Plutón y lo merezco, pero déjame ver, te lo suplico – Tampoco se hubiese esperado esto. Lentamente, y con ganas de probar suerte, Lucius se acercó hasta su cabeza, y con la varita apuntando a uno de los ojos murmuró unos cuantos contrahechizos generales, aunque eso no dio resultado.

Quedó abatido. Él que era todopoderoso, capaz de matar a cualquiera en un segundo, no había sido capaz de recomponer los ojos de Henry tras un hechizo que simplemente deslumbra. Se sentía inferior al tierno muggle que tenía delante de los ojos, aunque éste estuviese indefenso y a su merced. Él, por lo menos, había tenido poder hasta para perdonarle... mientras que Lucius no podía hacer nada. NADA

Hundido, Henry se echó de nuevo hacia atrás , con los brazos en cruz. Su corazón latía cada vez más despacio y sus piernas ardían por la arena que se colaba en sus heridas, ocupando su carne, pero su cerebro cada vez pensaba menos y de forma menos coherente. _Quiero ver, quiero ver las estrellas_, pensaba una y otra vez, hasta que lo gritó en voz alta. Sintió de nuevo la presencia de Lucius, cerca de su cabeza, quien, deliberadamente, le introdujo un dedo en el hueco de la garganta, el que está debajo de la nuez de adán, en donde empiezan los huesos que van a los hombros. Ese es uno de los puntos vitales más desprotegidos del ser humano, y si los tendones que ahí se encuentran se rompen, la muerte es segura en pocos minutos, por ahogo.

Lucius notó como los tendones cedían a sus dedos y juntando sus labios con los chamuscados de Henry, murmuró dentro de su boca

- Te perdono, Henry

En ese momento, el color marrón oscuro, casi negro, volvió a los ojos del cadáver, que quedó tendido boca abajo en la playa, el pelo ondeando y los ojos mirando en shock hacia el infinito del mar. Un manto de arena cubría su cuerpo, en el que las heridas estaban unidas como trazando una constelación de estrellas. Todos los objetos que habían utilizado (hamacas, mesa, alfombras, toldos) habían desaparecido, y la limusina volvía a ser un coche común. El muggle que lo conducía había dejado de ser Ambrosio el chofer para convertirse en Don Nadie el muerto por un Avada Kedravra.

En el cielo, las estrellas y los planetas competían en brillo con una marca de una Serpiente saliendo de la boca de una calavera que iluminaba el cielo y se podía ver en todo Southend.

¡Qué fallo lo de Diciembre! Gracias **Lina**, y gracias por tu review, ya lo he modificado, me alegro de que te guste, muchas gracias. J

A **JeRu** también gracias mil por sus review, he intentado reflejar lo mejor posible las sensaciones de Lucius, y no te preocupes, no es exactamente un fic yaoi, a mi si que me gusta, pero no está basado en eso, y es más, el siguiente capítulo te gustará más, es un capítulo het.


	3. 26 de Abril de 1979 Dust and her embranc...

 **Disclaimer:** Bueno, en el primer capítulo no puse disclaimer porque se me pasó con la emoción, pero decir que todos los personajes de Harry Potter, incluido Lucius Malfoy, por supuesto, SON EXCLUSIVAMENTE MIOS, Muajajaja es verdad, pero J. K. Rowling me los robó mientras estaba en el lavabo, y ahora se está forrando con ellos y yo no toco una moneda (triste, verdad?)

También decir que la idea de que Wilkes y Rosier fuesen enterrados en un lugar llamado Montrose es EXCLUSIVAMENTE de **THE FOX LADY**, ya que, tras leer su historia Spirits Dream Inside, he sido incapaz de enterrar a Stefan en otro lugar, así que Foxy, te pido mil disculpas por tomar el nombre, pero me pareció indispensable. 

**Comentarios:** Vaya, me alegré mucho de ver que la gente leía esto y todo!!! Muchas gracias a todos los que lo habéis leído y más aún a los que me habéis dejado reviews. La verdad es que si pensaba continuarlo pero no sabía cómo, y el resultado ha sido un capítulo más largo que la Biblia, así que lo he partido en dos, y esta es la primera parte, que es la más pesada, aunque espero que os guste. Ya sabéis, corregidme si algo esta mal o no os gusta, la única forma de aprender es corrigiendo los errores! 

**__**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**__**

**__**

**_26 de Abril de 1979, Montrose. _**

****

**_" Polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás. _**

**_Polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás._**

**_Eres polvo, y te han hecho polvo._**

**_A los que te han hecho polvo, yo les haré lo mismo._**

**_Voy a hacerles polvo. _**

**_Voy a hacerles sufrir."_**

- Sufrir.

-  ¡Calla! – Siseó Snape, dándole un codazo. Levantó la vista hacia él, ojos negros y ojeras negras, y luego miró a su alrededor. Entonces Lucius se dio cuenta de que la última palabra de sus pensamientos la había dicho en voz alta, y algunos habían dejado de mirar al cura que oficiaba el sepelio para mirarle a él con caras de curiosidad. 

La misión para acabar con Ojoloco Moody había sido un fracaso de lo más estrepitoso. Wilkes y Rosier habían muerto, y el puto auror sólo había sacado unas cicatrices y había perdido la nariz. Pero no había sido todo obra suya, no era posible que el viejo cojo hubiese acabado así con la vida de dos hombres jóvenes,  fuertes y capaces. Más aún si consideramos que el auror tenía fama de "bueno", es decir, que de él se decía que atrapaba sin matar, o al menos eso intentaba.

Estos pensamientos rodaban por la cabeza de Lucius mientras veía cómo la tierra abierta tragaba los dos ataúdes y una capa de tierra blanda los cubría, para convertirse mediante un hechizo de crecimiento en una parte más del pasto, con la lápida hincada en el suelo y un matorral surgiendo al lado de ésta. Un espino, aromático, punzante, fresco y vivo, como lo habían sido ellos.

Sintió el brazo de Severus rodar por sus hombros y sin decir una palabra se fueron paseando por la colina en la que se encontraba la iglesia y el cementerio, al igual que muchos otros que se dispersaban. Al llegar a los lindes del pueblo que se abría bajo la colina, en el valle, Severus soltó a Lucius y repitió lo que éste había dicho hacia un rato:

- Sufrir?

- Si, sufrir. Van a sufrir, me enteraré de lo que pasó, y los responsables van a sufrir.

-.... – Severus no dijo nada, pero en su cara se podía leer un claro "a ver que vas a hacer, no seas loco".

Snape se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ir a Hogwarts a hablar con Dumbledore. Con un poco de suerte, a partir del curso que viene sería el "Maestro de Pociones del Colegio de Magia más exquisito de todos los tiempos". Lucius no pudo evitar sonreírse, y pensar que jamás llevaría a sus hijos, cuando tuviera, a un colegio que en su propaganda se autodenominaba como "exquisito". 

Al quedarse sólo tras el  "plop" de Severus y su desaparición, Lucius volvió a su pensamiento inicial; tenía que descubrir que cojones había pasado. Entró en la taberna de Montrose, oculta en una de las estrechas callejuelas del centro del casco urbano, y con polvos floo viajó hasta el Ministerio de Magia. 

Tras un buen rato de papeleos, conversaciones insulsas y todo tipo de chorradas, se acercó al bar que había en el propio edificio. Allí, caras conocidas, caras desagradables, caras nuevas, caras importantes,... todo se mezclaba. Y entre esa mezcla, vio a  Tausiet Grant, uno de los aurores más conocidos por la opinión pública. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y el auror levantó el pulgar en señal de victoria y sonrió al señor Malfoy, a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo. Lucius se acercó y el círculo de gente que estaba reunido en torno a Tausiet se abrió para cederle un hueco. Allí había aurores, funcionarios, trabajadores, un par de ministros y un mortífago que trabajaba también como funcionario, espiando al Ministerio. Sus ojos estaban vacíos al saludar a Lucius, y éste comprendió que algo ocurría en esa charla. 

- Vaya, menudo guateque tenéis montado para ser un Martes – dijo Lucius mientras aceptaba una copa.

- No es para menos, ayer nos deshicimos de cierta basura – dijo un auror

- Alexander, no seas bruto – uno de los ministros parecía ofendido con el tono del joven – lo que pasó, Mr. Malfoy, es que ayer dos mortífagos intentaron acabar con el mismísimo Alastor Moody  -Los ojos de Lucius se abrieron imperceptiblemente más de lo normal. Sin comerlo ni beberlo, este hombre le iba a decir quien tendría que sufrir a su costa.

- No es posible! Está bien el pobre abuelo?

- No es ningún abuelo! Es el mejor auror que existe! Siempre alerta! – Era ese Alex de nuevo

- Alex!!! – el ministro parecía muy enojado con el auror, poco más que un muchacho, evidentemente orgulloso e ilusionado con su trabajo – sólo es una forma de hablar. Verá Señor Malfoy, lo que pasó es que dos mortífagos atacaron a Moody, pero en ese momento él se dirigía a encontrarse con Tausiet y con Alex, para acabar el entrenamiento del muchacho, así que entre los tres consiguieron reducirlos... demasiado.

- ¿Reducirlos demasiado? – Preguntó Lucius,  "maldito bastardo, di matarlos que es lo que habéis hecho"

- Como ya sabrás, Lucius – a nadie pasó inadvertido como Tausiet tuteaba a Malfoy – El señor Crouch ha aprobado un edicto por el que se permite el uso de maldiciones imperdonables contra los aliados del Tenebroso si es necesario, así que en ese momento decidí que lo era. 

- ¿Quiénes eran? – Lucius no cabía más en sí de pura rabia contenida.

- No lo sabemos, se desvanecieron en el aire – contestó Alex.

Lucius fingió sorprenderse: - ¿Se desvanecieron? Entonces no estaban muertos!!

- Si lo estaban – explicó indulgentemente Grant, como si Malfoy no supiese nada acerca de hechizos – existe un hechizo mediante el cual se trasladan los cuerpos de los muertos de un lugar a otro predestinado cuando se produce la muerte: Si tú te lanzas ese hechizo en vida, cuando mueras tu cuerpo se transportará al lugar que tú hayas predestinado.

- Y eso de que les servía?

- Para no dejar pistas, de todas formas en unos meses podremos saber quienes eran – sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Y como, si puede saberse, Grant?

- No, no puede saberse, pero tiene relación con los censos de magos y el control de población.

- Ajá, si me disculpan, caballeros, iré a trabajar un poco más. Visto está que si por ustedes fuera, el mundo mágico estaría sumido en el caos – Risas y quejas de todos los asistentes – en todo caso, Tausiet, mi enhorabuena por el éxito de tu trabajo, espero que todo te vaya igual de bien.

- Así es Lucius – el auror no cabía en si de gozo, y que era una de esas personas que se crecían con las alabanzas y Lucius lo sabía – Tengo un buen trabajo en el que destaco, buenos colegas y una familia maravillosa. ¡Sólo me queda casar a las niñas!

- Interesante – Lucius se encendió un cigarrillo, pero tras un par de caladas pareció pensarlo mejor y lo tiró.

Empezaron a surgir comentarios acerca de la fortuna de Grant y con ello Lucius abandonó el círculo, asqueado. Se fue directo a un baño y levantó la tapa. Dos dedos largos y finos, con elegantes uñas cortadas y limadas a ras de dedo, se introdujeron lentamente en su boca y siguieron su camino acariciando su campanilla y llegando a la suave y húmeda garganta, que se contrajo fuertemente, aunque fue ignorada, provocando arcadas en el cuerpo de Lucius. 

Los dedos salieron dando paso al contenido del estómago de Lucius, que se esparció por la blanca y brillante taza del inodoro. Haciendo subir un olor fuerte y rancio hacia su nariz, que seguía cerca del retrete. No sabía muy bien cual había sido el significado de esto, ya que normalmente no acostumbraba a hacerlo, pero como había sido el impulso del momento no le dio tampoco mayor importancia, se aclaró la boca y se lavó las manos y salió de allí en dirección a su despacho. Tenía mucho que hacer.

********* 

La familia Grant estaba cenando tranquilamente en su casa de Goose Creek. De clase acomodada, sin grandes lujos, eran lo que se podía considerar una típica estampa hogareña: sonrientes, sin aparentes preocupaciones, la madre servía los platos mientras el padre, Tausiet, hablaba con su hija Carol sobre el día en el ministerio y los dos pequeños jugueteaban con el perro a los pies de la chimenea. Su madre les insistía en que se lavaran las manos y se sentaran como personas civilizadas, y como punto final a esta estampa, en la ventana del salón una cara miraba los movimientos del interior de la casa.

Lucius apartó la nariz del cristal, asqueado de nuevo, esta vez por la linda escena que se daba dentro de la casa. Se alejó un poco y se sentó en el suelo del jardín, apoyado contra un muro. Miraba hacia el cielo, como esperando algo. Al rato, sacó una pitillera de plata del bolsillo de la túnica y de allí cogió un cigarro. La pitillera tenia grabada una serpiente en posición de ataque, con la boca abierta y los dientes amenazantes. Lucius pensó un momento que el hecho de ser un Slytherin no era casual, sino que él estaba predestinado a serlo. 

Se encendió el rubio y lo fumó tranquilamente. Ver fumar a Lucius era una prueba más de la clase que poseía: el humo bajaba delicadamente de su boca hasta el fondo de su pecho, para luego salir entre sus labios con un gesto muy sensual, muy señorial. El sabor que se iba quedando en su boca  tras cada calada era muy agradable. Era dulce sin exagerar, gustoso y silvestre. Algo más distraído, dejó de mirar al cielo y se concentró en el humo que emanaba de la brasa, y empezó a hacer con la boca  círculos que se ensanchaban al alejarse y se encontraban en el cielo, creando más figuras caprichosas. _"Hmmm, que bello es saborear los pequeños placeres que te da la vida"_ – pensó – "_Si lo llego a saber, me traigo un puro_" 

- Uh. Uh UUUh – El silencio quedó interrumpido por el ulular de una lechuza. Ya había llegado la hora. Con una sonrisa, tiró el cigarrillo al suelo. Se levantó rápidamente y saltó el muro en el que había estado apoyado. Pocos instantes después estaba de nuevo encima del muro, tumbado, con una capa negra cubriéndole de la  cabeza a los pies y una máscara que dejaba ver sus ojos de plata fundida. Se acarició un momento el antebrazo, la marca tenebrosa, como si tocase un amuleto de la suerte. La caza había empezado, y esta vez las victimas no serían mortífagos.

Ahhhhhhhhh, no, no, no!!!!! – Gritos y lamentos desde el interior de la casa de los Grant, tras un momento de silencio y sock al ver entrar a una lechuza negra con una carta en un sobre del Ministerio. La carta decía que la hija mayor del matrimonio Grant, Laiya, había sido encontrada muerta en su apartamento de Londres tras recibir un mensaje anónimo informando de la situación. Se atribuían los hechos a un ataque mortífago, aunque la señora Grant ya había dejado de leer a ese punto, abrazando a sus hijos y sollozando compulsivamente. Tausiet, tras consolar a su mujer cambió su cara de dolor por una de rabia y subió escaleras arriba, para bajar al poco tiempo con una capa de viaje y salir corriendo por la puerta sin decir nada más. 

Ya fuera Tausiet se acercó al garaje y cogió su escoba, lanzándose a volar sin preocuparse de que alguien le pudiese ver. Lucius dudó un momento. Esta era la reacción que había esperado del predecible auror, pero no se había decidido si era mejor atacarlo ahora, haciéndole caer de la escoba, o dejarlo ir y esperar a que regresara. Finalmente optó por lo segundo, ya que para él el dolor sería supremo, y de volver acompañado o con refuerzos, Lucius tendría suficiente tiempo para hacer "plop" y largarse de allí. 

Desde el muro alcanzó el primer piso, con el tiempo justo de esconderse en un armario antes de que la señora Grant subiese y entrase a esa habitación para cerrar la ventana, "_aún llorando de forma tan patética_" – pensó Lucius. Sintió ganas de salir del armario y partirle el cuello a esa mujer tan ruidosa, tan querida por todos,.. pero recordó que él, ÉL ERA UN ARTISTA, y si había venido sólo, era para demostrar lo que era capaz de hacer si le dejaban. Para partir cuellos hubiera traído a Goyle, y no se habría molestado en despedazar a la hija mayor del matrimonio, ni en ponerla "brillante y reflectante" , como había planeado desde un principio.

Así que esperó pacientemente en ese armario que olía tan bien a jabón de Marsella y a lavanda, haciendo oído de lo que pasaba en la casa. Ya no parecían una familia feliz como hacía unos minutos, eso demostraba lo efímera que podía ser la felicidad, y lo rápido que podía dar paso al dolor. Pasos de un lado a otro, palabras de consuelo, besos de buenas noche y pronto los cuatro habitantes que quedaban en la casa acabaron en sus camas, rumiando y digiriendo cómo el destino había hecho cambiar sus vidas. Y de nuevo, silencio.

Pasó un rato hasta que Lucius se decidió a salir del armario (**N/A:** que nadie sea tan gracioso/a de buscarle a esto un doble sentido) El cuarto estaba a oscuras, y una leve respiración se oía  venir de la pequeña cama que había en una de las esquinas. Dibujitos de animales cubrían las paredes_.  "Qué mono!"_ – Pensó Lucius, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, con la mano extendida hacia el pomo.

- ¿Eres un ladrón? – Al volverse, vio al hijo pequeño de los Grant, su único varón, de unos siete u ocho años, sentado en su camita, agarrando las sábanas con manos temblorosas. Lucius le sonrió, y se acercó lentamente a él, sabiendo, por lo asustado que estaba el niño que no iba a gritar.

- Shhh! – Un dedo en los labios del rubio -  no hagas ningún sonido pequeño. Si, soy un ladrón, y me voy a llevar muchas cosas de tu casa, pero si gritas, además te haré daño a ti y a tu familia, así que cierra la boquita y duérmete, vale?

El niño se le quedó mirando y Lucius pensó que tal vez fuera retrasado mental o algo así, puesto que tenía un gesto muy estúpido. Tras un largo rato en el que ambos estuvieron callados y observándose, el niño extendió las manos hacia él:

- Yo quiero robar, yo quiero ser también un ladrón, e irme de mi casa. ¿Puedo ser tu compañero?

Sólo un pellizco que se dio a sí mismo en el brazo impidió que Lucius despertase a toda la casa a risotadas. ¿El niño quería ser su cómplice en el "robo"? ¿Se había tragado lo de que era un ladrón? Ahora si que le parecía retrasado del todo.

- Bien, bien, bien, pequeño ladronzuelo, ¿y cómo te llamas?

- Albert  Cornellius Grant

- Ese es un nombre muy estúpido para ser un ladrón

- Ah, sí? – El niño parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas

- Si, habrá que cambiarte el nombre y el apellido – Lucius permanecía serio, pero hablaba de forma confidente con el niño, lo que estaba haciendo que el pequeño se ganase su confianza - ¿Qué te parece Morgan, como el pirata?

- SIIIIII!!!

- SHHH, no grites! Tu madre nos oirá, y no podremos robarle!

- ¿Pero de verdad vas a robarle a mi mamá? Ahora soy tu compañero, ¿no?

- Si, pero tienes que elegir entre tu mamá o ser ladrón – Lucius estaba perdiendo la paciencia con el puto mocoso de mierda. El niño pareció meditarlo unos instantes.

- De acuerdo, le robaremos a mi mamá, porque mi papá no está, ¿sabes?

Lucius pasó por alto este último comentario, y parecía seguir pensando – Muy bien, Morgan, ¿y que vamos a hacer con tu apellido? 

- Ponme otro

- No es tan fácil

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque para llevar un apellido, has de llevar la sangre de ese apellido por tus venas

- ¿Y que puedo hacer? – Lucius sonreía, el niño había llegado donde él quería.

- Tengo un plan ¿Te gusta mi apellido? Es Roberts, un apellido de ladrón auténtico.

- SII, me gusta.

- Entonces llevarás mi sangre – Albert sonreía con su boca desdentada

- ¿Qué hay que hacer? – Lucius sacó su varita, y con una sonrisa apuntó al muchacho

- QUIETUS – El hechizo bañó al niño – ahora ten he lanzado un hechizo para que no te muevas y no emitas ningún sonido, y lo que voy a hacer es vaciarte la sangre del cuerpo, y luego te meteré de la mía , Ok? Si estás de acuerdo, no te muevas, y si no lo estás, levanta un brazo.

Lucius esperó un momento, viendo los esfuerzos del niño por moverse bajo su hechizo. Qué esfuerzo tan inútil bajo un quietus!! Del interior de su túnica sacó unas tijeras, con las que cortó el pijama del niño, dejándolo en slips en el suelo de la habitación . Las guardó y sacó de nuevo otro instrumento, esta vez un bisturí que siempre llevaba con él. Abrió  la carne de los hombros hasta las muñecas y de las ingles hasta los tobillos.

El cuerpo de Albert se iba palideciendo conforme la sangre, que brotaba a borbotones de cortes, iba saliendo de su cuerpo. El  olor a sangre, que es como el metal oxidado, entraba por la nariz de Lucius, llegando hasta su garganta. Se quedó parado un rato en medio de la habitación, sus botas manchándose de sangre, olisqueando el cadáver como lo haría un lobo tras caza una pieza. Era la misma sensación que fumarse un cigarrito después de mucho rato de "mono". Se acercó más al niño y le colocó en cada mano un fajo de billetes muggles que tenía para ocasiones así. Ahora ya no era un niño, ni un ladrón, aunque pareciese ambas cosas.

Ahora era un cadáver.

- Shhhh, calla Morgan Roberts! – Lucius le hablaba  al oído, en un tono suave y paternal . pon cara de pirata, hijo, para cuando llegue Tausiet.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, abandonó la habitación.

No se demoró mucho en la siguiente puerta, que al pegar su oreja a ella descubrió que era el dormitorio principal, donde la mujer de Grant gimoteaba aún en la cama. "Los hijos vuelven a los padres tontos" – pensó con un mohín de disgusto mientras avanzaba por el pasillo. La siguiente puerta resultó ser un baño bastante cutre, para el gusto de Lucius.

Al fondo del pasillo había dos puertas, una frente a la otra. Lucius volvió la vista atrás y vio sus pisadas cruzando el pasillo, dibujadas con la sangre del niño. Eso le dio una idea. ¿Pero en cual de las habitaciones estaba la niñita y en cual la hija más mayor? (considerando que la primogénita estaba muerta)

Con un hechizo orientador, su varita le llevó a la puerta de la izquierda. Al abrirla vio un lindo cuarto con una niña de más o menos la edad de Albert "tiene que ser más mayor, si el renacuajo era el pequeño" pensó Lucius. Con un suspiro de desánimo, se dio cuenta de que la escena se repetía y los ojos de la niña le miraban fijamente.

- Shhhhhhh, pequeña, es un sueño, es un sueño – repetía el rubio, cada vez más exasperado

- AHHHHH, Mamaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!! - ¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA NIÑA! Lucius saltó detrás de la cómoda

- Que pasa Xeira, mi vida? – Los surcos de las lagrimas  se marcaban en las mejillas de la señora Grant

- El hombre malo me da miedo, me quiere matar como a la tata – La niña lloriqueaba. Lucius deseó por un momento que se lo tragase la tierra "¿Por qué no les partí el cuello a todos? Va a venir Tausiet y aún no habré acabado" estaba furioso de tanto mamoneo en una sola casa.

- No hay ningún hombre malo, cariño, además ¿quién va a ser tan sumamente malo como para matar a una niña tan linda como tú? – Al acabar de decir esto, la puerta se cerró y alguien murmuró un hechizo silenciador. Aterradas, madre e hija miraron a la esbelta figura que se les acercaba.

- Señora, ¿NO PODÍA HABER ESPERADO SU TURNO EN SU CUARTO?

- Mamá!

- ..............

- Mami, di algo! – La niña empezó de nuevo a sollozar

- .............. – Lucius estaba complacido por el silencio de la mujer, pero estaba ya más que harto de esa estúpida familia. _"Todo_ _sea por una causa justa"_ Pensó

De un salto se abalanzó contra la señora, y le arrojó en la cara un vial con una sustancia corrosiva. Los tres gritaron: Lucius de placer, la niña de espanto y la señora Grant de dolor. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se volvió a lanzar contra la mujer, poniéndose detrás suyo y le sujeto la cabeza con una mano mientras que con la otra le rodeó el cuerpo, agarrándola en el hombro contrario al suyo.

CRACK, y luego silencio. Lucius se sintió de nuevo como recién fumado. Le había partido el cuello, tal y como deseaba haber hecho desde un principio. Esto era una importante lección acerca de que se han de obedecer los instintos primarios. Se agachó mientras la niña había -¡Por fin!- enmudecido, y le dio un beso en la boca, ahora deforme como el resto de la cara, quemada y corroída como si le hubiese echado una botella entera de lejía .

- Vamos a arreglarle la cara a mamá, ¿de acuerdo? – La niña se sobresaltó, pues esa voz en el silencio hacía tanto daño como el acercar el oído a la sirena de un barco. Tras un momento, asintió.

Lucius sacó su varita y abrió la ventana -  Wingardium Leviosa – Y entró por ella flotando una piedra de un tamaño considerable. Sin más florituras la dejo caer encima de la cabeza de la mujer de Grant, no sabía su nombre. Ahora , la masa gris que habitaba en su cabeza cubría gran parte del suelo. La niña empezó a gimotear de nuevo, siendo una brillante luz verde lo último que vio. 

Tras matar a la niña con la maldición más imperdonable de todas, Lucius hizo levitar su cadáver, golpeándolo contra las paredes. No le había gustado que la  pequeña zorra lo llamase "hombre malo". Distraído, miraba cómo el cuerpecito se iba amoratando. Parecía que le hubiesen dado una enorme paliza. Al rato, se cansó de ella y la arrojó contra el suelo, más concretamente contra la piedra que estaba encima de la cabeza de su madre, que por ese lado era astillosa. Notó el crack de los dientes y los huesos de la mandíbula al partirse. 

Se agachó y recogió algunas de las pequeñas perlas de nácar que eran los dientes de la pequeña y, guardándose un par en el bolsillo, dejó el resto, ensangrentados, bajo la almohada. Quien sabe, tal vez al ratoncito Pérez no le importe dejar dinero a cambio de los dientes de una niña muerta. ¿O SI?

Salió de la habitación, restregando sus botas en el dintel de la puerta, para quitar ciertas sustancias que dejaban huellas. Luego, con un hechizo limpiador borró todas las pisadas que había hecho por las habitaciones, evitando así ser descubierto. Ya se marchaba, cuando se dio cuenta que aún había una persona viva en la casa: Carol Grant. ¡Imperdonable! ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de la adorable hija de su encantador amigo y anfitrión Tausiet? Se dirigió a la única puerta que aún estaba cerrada.

La sonrisa había vuelto a su cara, entre otras cosas por haber matado a la insolente niña. Esta familia eran casi como los Weasley. "_Es asqueroso tener tantos hijos, debería estar prohibido_" Ya estaría en casa follándose a Narcisa para conseguir su heredero si los Tausiet hubiesen tenido un hijo único.

Entró a la última habitación, cerró la puerta y lanzó un hechizo insonorizador (por los vecinos) y encendió la luz de golpe, para encontrarse con una curiosa escena. 

******************

Carol Grant no había tenido lo que se dice un buen día, pero pensaba que esto se solucionaría al llegar a casa, y así fue, por un tiempo. Tras sentarse a la mesa y hablar con sus padre y hermanos durante la cena, pensaba tomar un relajante baño, pero una lechuza negra torció sus planes.

Esto, unido al sock que recibió por saber que su hermana había sido asesinada, le hizo pasar la noche medio en vela, sufriendo al pensar lo poco que valía su vida, por mucho que le dijesen que eran los típicos pensamientos adolescentes. Además, cuando por fin conseguía dormirse, su hermana pequeña le despejó de nuevo al llamar a gritos a su madre, asustada por "un hombre malo".

No era culpa de la niña, pero el humor de Carol se agrió más de lo que ya estaba. "_Ojalá se metiera un hombre malo en mi cuarto"_ – pensó amargada – "_Ya se me ocurriría qué hace con él"_

Con este pensamiento, apartó las sábanas y se quitó el camisón. Comenzó a acariciarse y a masturbarse, soñando con el hombre malo que la dejaría para el arrastre, que le enseñaría por fin lo que es un hombre malo.

Su placer fue interrumpido cuando se encendió la luz de su habitación y un hombre rubio, de ojos azules y muy apuesto la miraba con lascivia desde la puerta cerrada. El hombre le sonrió y ella, aun aterrada como estaba, no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

******************

Tausiet volvió a dejar la escoba en el garaje. Eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada cuando regresó a su casa, y el vecindario estaba más silencioso que un cementerio. Su cerebro había abandonado el dolor de saber que su primogénita había muerto durante todas esas horas que había estado en su apartamento, intentando buscar pistas, señales que le dijeran algo sobre quién había hecho semejante barbaridad.

Subió las escaleras de la casa, totalmente silenciosa. Llegó a su dormitorio y abrió lentamente la puerta. No había nadie en la cama. Se puso el pijama, y decidió ir a ver donde estaba su mujer, suponiendo que alguno de los niños habría tenido una pesadilla y se habría acostado en su cama para velarle. "Ha sido un golpe muy duro lo de su hermana" – pensó Tausiet.

Al abrir la puerta del dormitorio de Albert no parecía haber nadie en la cama tampoco, así que se empezó a preocupar más. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, llamando a gritos a todos. No encontró a nadie, pero vio horrorizado como había una gran mancha de sangre en el suelo del salón. Pero no había cadáver ni rastro de violencia.

No, no, no puede ser, no pasa nada, no – Tausiet sabía que se estaba engañando a si mismo, y que algo horrible había pasado esa noche en su casa . En un golpe de inspiración, miró hacia arriba, y descubrió que la sangre había caído de la habitación situada encima del salón. La habitación de su hijo, en la que había entrado hacía menos de dos minutos y en la que no se había parado a mirar el suelo.

Subió corriendo y entró.

Cinco minutos más tarde, los vecinos estaban allí, al igual que un grupo de aurores enviados por el Ministerio con carácter muy urgente. Tausiet estaba apoyado en el jardín, su cuerpo era un amasijo de carne, convulsiones y lágrimas, y sus manos arañaban la tierra fresca. Los vecinos trataban de consolarle, cosa imposible , dado que ellos mismos no dejaban de llorar. El señor Ekly había subido arriba y era uno de los pocos que habían visto todo el panorama. Su pelo se había vuelto en partes blanco. Meses después le diría a su mujer que fue de la impresión al ver a Carol.

De repente, Tausiet se levantó, sacó la varita y conjuró el ACTIO para traer a sus manos su escoba y una vieja capa llena de bolsillos, y, sin mediar palabra con nadie, desapareció.

**************** 

 Lucius llevaba un buen rato en la Malfoy Manor, pero seguía despierto, rememorando los bellos momentos que había pasado en Goose Creek, con la familia Grant. Tal vez en unos meses acabase con la vida de Tausiet Grant, pero por ahora, se conformaría con verlo por la calle o por el Ministerio con la mirada perdida y el corazón destrozado. Se relamió los labios tras beber de su copa.

Se había quitado la capa y la máscara, pero seguía vestido con la misma ropa con la que entró a la casa. Antes de subir, la quemaría. Iba a llamar a Dobby para que lo ayudase, pero el elfo entró antes en la habitación, sin respiración por la carrera.

- ¿Y bien?

- Señor Malfoy, señor, un hombre aparecerse tras la verja y venir corriendo hacia la Mansión 

- ¿¡QUE?!

- Un hombre aparecerse....

Pero para aquel entonces Lucius ya no escuchaba al elfo, sino que corría hacia la ventana de la habitación, y se detuvo unos instantes en contemplar a la figura que se acercaba. Luego se cubrió con una capa y cogió una daga que había de adorno en el escritorio. Salió de la habitación y se acercó corriendo a la puerta de entrada, quedándose quieto frente a ella.

No tardo en abrirse la puerta, de un golpe como un campanazo, y Tausiet Grant estaba en el dintel, con ojos de demente y echando espuma por la boca. Por la cabeza de Lucius pasó la imagen de un pobre perro rabioso, a punto de ser sacrificado.

- Tausiet, ¡qué agradable sorpresa!

- Tú, bastardo, cabrón, hijo del demonio , tú....

- Ja, ¿yo? NO YO NO!! ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

- Lo sé, se que has sido tú.

A esas alturas, era evidente y a Lucius ese comentario le pareció un absurdo, pero la gran pregunta seguía rondando su cabeza como una neblina, como un humo, enturbiando el resto de pensamientos ¿ Cómo ha sabido que he sido yo?

~~~~~~~~~

¿Qué hizo Lucius con las dos hijas mayores? ¿Qué asustó tanto al señor Elky? Y, sobre todo ¿Cómo coño sabe el puto auror que Lucius fue el responsable de todo?

Lo siento, este capítulo (Dust and her embrance) era muy largo y he decidido cortarlo en dos, y en esta parte ha quedado lo más bazofia de todo, espero que os guste, de todas formas, y por favor, dejar review si lo leeis, aunque solo diga me gusta o no me gusta, de verdad que hace ilusión ver que te leen  J

# **JeRu **: Me alegro de que te guste, aunque Lucius no es un pobre diablo, es un ARTISTA, jeje, y aunque a mi me guste más el slash, este capitulo (la segunda parte) tiene una escena het.

# **Lina Saotome**: Gracias niña! Volviendo al tema, esto no es una historia de sexo, sino de muerte (pero meter sexo en medio es tentador, verdad? ) y a Lucius le da igual carne que pescado, que me lo ha dicho.  Espero que de todas formas te guste.

# **Tam Alor:** Pues sabes que me has dado una idea genial para el último capitulo??? ¡¡Muchas gracias!!  Me alegro que te gustase.

# **Naria Burrfoot**: Noooooo, en el fondo es un angelito, de verdad, Lucius es bueno, bueno.... sólo que tiene algunas aficiones poco comunes. De todas formas, yo creo que los vampiros no disfrutan tanto como Lucius, ya que a él no le va por en medio la alimentación, aunque puede ser tan bello y mortal como un vampiro, eso si.

# **Tauny:** Aquí tienes la continuación, muchas gracias por tus reviews, espero que te guste.

# **N Snape**: Ufff, no veas que alegría cuando he visto tu review, de verdad que admiro mucho tu forma de escribir, y estoy totalmente adicta a La vuelta atrás, sobre todo a ese Severus tan vulnerable. Me alegro que te gustase, de verdad.


	4. 26 de Abril de 1979 Dust and her embranc...

**Disclaimer y comentarios**: Hola, por fin el capítulo 4, después de tanto tiempo, pero es que ando algo liada. El disclaimer ya lo sabéis, nada es mío; esta vez (y la anterior, no me acuerdo si lo dije) ni el título me pertenece. Dust and her embrance es el título de una canción de Craddle of Filth, y no tiene mucho sentido con el capítulo en sí; es sólo un comentario del principio de la parte uno y el final de la parte 2. Quiero agradeceros de todo corazón a todos lo que dejáis un review, me alegráis el día, de verdad, abajo os los comento, jeje. Una última **ADVERTENCIA MUY IMPORTANTE ANTES DE LEER**, creo que me ha quedado algo fuerte, o por lo menos eso me han dicho un par de personas, así que si sois muy sensibles, imaginaros el final de la parte uno, porque aquí hay tortura, violación, asesinato, en fin, cosas de mal gusto para gente sensible, así que no lo leáis si no vais a dormir luego. Y otra cosa, si dejáis review, por favor, decirme que muerte os ha gustado mas y si creéis que debo continuar el fic o empiezo otro con otro tema. 

Gracias! 

Astartea

****

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

****

****

**26 de Abril de 1979 (noche), Londres. ******

Eran poco más de las once cuando Tausiet llegó al apartamento de su hija Laiya, a las afueras de Londres, en una zona en la que vivían muchos magos mezclados entre los muggles. En la puerta de la entrada estaba Alexis esperándole. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, le tapó la boca con la mano y redujo su escoba para guardarla en un bolsillo. Quitó la mano de la boca y le abrazó, sujetándole la cabeza, mientras Tausiet lloraba, resbalándose hacia el enlodecido suelo. 

Alex nunca había consolado a una persona, nunca se había visto en una situación tan grave, y se le escapaba por todos los lados. De todas formas, ambos sabían que no había consuelo posible....

 De pronto, con determinación, Tausiet se reincorporó y le miró con unos ojos más rojos que los de una perdiz, que mostraban desconsuelo, la negrura del alma al saber, con certeza pero sin querer creerlo, que un ser querido ha muerto.

- Déjame pasar

- NO Tau! Sólo te haría sentirte peor!

- DEJAME PASAR

- Asúmelo! Ya no puedes hacer nada aquí – pausa- vámonos.

- NOOOOOOO – De un empujón, Tausiet apartó el poco musculoso cuerpo de su compañero y subió escaleras arriba

Allí se había reunido un grupo de la brigada más alta de los aurores, los llamados alfa, que se especializaban en los casos más difíciles y las batallas más peligrosas. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, seguramente hubiesen enviado otro destacamento de rango más bajo, pero era la hija de Tausiet la que había sido asesinada, y él era su compañero, por lo que la búsqueda del culpable sería más intensiva. 

Y era también un amigo, por lo que su captura y el trato que recibiese sería el más cruel que un auror puede dar. 

Todos guardaron silencio al verlo entrar por la puerta. Era ese tipo de silencio que llena el mundo cuando los malos sentimientos no te dejan decir lo que quieres: lamentarte, llorar, animar o simplemente gritar a voces que es una injusticia. Era el silencio de la muerte.

***********************************************

- Sowarfer –Con el gesto de la varita del desconocido, la luz de la bombilla (pues la casa de los Tausiet contaba con electricidad muggle) se atenuó, quedando la habitación en una semioscuridad.

Tras su sonrisa inicial, Carol comenzó a turbarse "¿¡quién es este hombre y que hace en mi casa!?" Se incorporó rápidamente, dándose cuenta también que el desconocido la había pillado en una situación muy comprometida, y se ruborizó, cubriéndose con una sábana. 

- Shhhhhhh – dijo el rubio, que llevaba una especie de máscara tipo carnaval de Venecia que cubría parcialmente su cara, dejando al descubierto sus ojos y su boca – no pasa nada Carol. - El hecho de que supiera su nombre hizo que las tripas se le removiesen.

- ¿Quién es usted? – El hombre se acercaba hacia la cama cada vez más de forma casi imperceptible. Cuando lo tuvo cerca, pudo comprobar que sus ojos no eran realmente azules, como había pensado en un principio, sino más bien grises. Eran unos ojos peculiares, llenos de malicia. Instintivamente fue apartándose, pegándose cada vez más a la pared que daba con la esquina superior del colchón.

El  hombre se quitó la máscara y la guardó bajo los pliegues de su capa tras mirarla en su mano por unos segundos – Es para los viajes, odio que se me agriete la piel con el viento – Se acercó más a la cama, sentándose en el borde, y le tendió una fina mano de pulidas uñas – Lucius Malfoy, trabajo en el Ministerio.

La mano, aún temblorosa, de Carol se extendió hasta apretar la del hombre. El nombre de Lucius Malfoy realmente le sonaba. Sabía que era una persona con un importante cargo dentro del Ministerio. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron cuando el hombre acercó su mano entre las suyas hasta su boca y depositó en el dorso un suave y húmedo beso, y un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de la muchacha ante el contacto.

- Un placer, señor Malfoy.

- Por favor, llámame Lucius, he venido en cuanto he podido – En ese momento supo que se refería a la muerte de su hermana, y las lágrimas luchaban de nuevo por salir de sus ojos.

- Gra- gracias, señor. – Lucius se acercó más a ella y recostó su cabecita de suaves rizos entre su hombro y su pecho.

- Tu padre ha ido a Londres, como sabrás, y yo he venido a velaros, a asegurarme que todo esté bien por aquí.

- Aja – Carol decidió cerrar la boca, porque no se le ocurría nada inteligente para decir, cosa que Lucius agradeció secretamente.

- De todas formas – apartó un poco la sábana con la que se estaba cubriendo la chica – veo que tu estabas muy bien cuando he llegado – No quedó ni una gota de sangre en el cuerpo de Carol, se subió toda a su cabeza, haciéndola parecer un tomate.

- No, no....... yo no ... ¡No le diga nada a mis padres, señor!

- Lucius, te he dicho que me llames Lucius. No te preocupes –su sonrisa era espesa como la miel, casi babosa -  no diré nada, aunque lo que hacías no era nada malo – Le hablaba en susurros, y cada vez iba apartando más la sábana. La consiguió tumbar boca arriba sin que ella ofreciera mucha resistencia y apartó de una vez por todas la sábana, para quedarse unos minutos observándola en silencio.

La chica no tendría más de dieciséis o diecisiete años, y aún conservaba cierto aire infantil en su cuerpo. No era una chica espectacular, pero si atractiva, con  piel suave como las plumas de un pajarito y una carita virginal, a Lucius le pareció tentadora la idea de hacérselo allí mismo, para que la pobrecita no tuviese que consolarse sola 

- Eres muy hermosa, sabes? – Carol soltó una risita estúpida y negó con la cabeza – No digas que no. ¿Tienes novio, Carol?

- No, no tengo – sus mejillas se ruborizaron al darse cuenta de la situación. Se volvió hacia la puerta, cerrada, y le dio la sensación de que su madre entraría de un momento a otro y los pillaría así – mi madre está...

- Dormida, profundamente, así que no te preocupes – Lucius seguía comiéndose su cuerpo con los lascivos ojos de plata – Le he dado una poción para calmarla y que descanse, y venía a darte a ti también un poco... pero creo que mejor te voy a dar otra cosa que te servirá más que un buen sueño.

Con estas palabras, Lucius pasó sus brazos rodeando el cuerpo de Carol y comenzó a explorarlo con sus obscenos labios.

*******************************

Los aurores dejaron todo lo que tenían en las manos y fueron a la cocina, donde Saer, el forense del grupo les había llamado. Era un trámite más en su trabajo: Cuando se llegaban a ciertas conclusiones, todos dejaban de investigar por las casas o escenarios  del crimen y esperaban al veredicto del auror forense para tener un poco más claro lo que había pasado en conjunto y buscar cosas más concretas en lugar de dar palos de ciego. Lo que Tausiet nunca hubiese imaginado, tras años de escuchar esas informaciones, que un día escucharía la de su propia hija........

Saer era un hombre de mediana edad, de ojos pardos y labios muy carnosos. Tenía un tic en uno de los ojos, que pestañeaba continuamente, pero aparte de eso era más cariacontecido que un mejillón. Nadie lo había visto sonreír o enfurecerse, e incluso en los momentos de tensión no expresaba el más mínimo gesto. Esto era así hasta tal punto que cuando vio entrar a Tausiet, a diferencia de sus compañeros,  lo ignoró completamente, como si fuese ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando. Alex de buen gusto le hubiese corrido a patadas, pero decidió quedarse al lado de su amigo y ver como Saer abría su  vieja y pegajosa libreta, carraspeaba y se lamía las comisuras de los labios, el ojo tonto abriéndose y cerrándose  como si tuviese vida propia...

- La victima es Laiya Grant,  una mujer de 23 años,  1'70 de estatura y complexión atlética. Una lechuza anónima llegó al Ministerio a finales de la tarde anunciando su asesinato y atribuyendo los hechos al grupo de seguidores del Tenebroso -incluso Saer parecía temer al simple pensamiento de Voldemort, ya que, aunque no dijo nada, su ojo pestañeó con más convulsión- Al conocer el domicilio y la identidad de la victima, este grupo se trasladó inmediatamente a este domicilio y se encontró con la escena que a continuación se relata:

                   " **No parecía que hubiese nada extraño alrededor de la zona, ni dentro del bloque de pisos. La puerta no mostraba señales de haber sido forzada, por lo que se cree que el sujeto entró mediante el método de aparición o fue la propia víctima quien permitió su entrada. No se observa desorden en las habitaciones, por lo que se descarta el móvil de robo o que el sujeto estuviese buscando algo concreto. Lo único fuera de lo normal es que todos los espejos fueron trasladados al comedor,  hecho que comentaré más adelante**

**                   La víctima apareció en el comedor, tendida en el suelo en un charco de sangre. La impresión inicial es que su cuerpo desprendía luz o brillo. Un examen más meticuloso nos ha revelado que sus poros están cubiertos con cristales, probablemente con un hechizo de fragmentación y reparto de materia, lo que nos lleva a la conclusión de que el mago que lo hizo es un sujeto con un alto nivel en materia de encantamientos. **

**                   Algunos golpes y restos de sangre en la mesa y la cómoda nos llevan a pensar que hubo un forcejeo entre la víctima y el sujeto. Unas marcas de soga en las muñecas , las piernas y el cuello demuestran que, casi con total seguridad, la mujer fue atada e inmovilizada, quedando tumbada boca arriba en el suelo. El individuo apartó el mobiliario del salón y colocó todos los espejos que encontró en la casa creando un círculo en torno a ellos, de modo que podía verse reflejado y ver reflejada a su victima desde todos los ángulos. Ignoramos si ella podía verse reflejada, si quiso o si en esos momentos tenía los ojos vendados. No aparece señal de nada en concreto, pero no descartamos nada.**

**                   Las moraduras que aparecen en ambos costados de cuerpo parecen ser patadas por parte del agresor, o golpes dados con un objeto contundente, como un bate o una barra de hierro, aunque esto último es menos probable, siendo más acertado pensar que una vez atada y tumbada, la rodeó, pateándola. La ropa ha aparecido contada mediante un hechizo seccionador o unas tijeras, más probable lo primero al ser el corte de una gran perfección. Por ello, hemos de suponer que fue desnudada en la misma posición antes de ser golpeada. "**

Saer dejó de leer para mirar directamente hacia Tausiet, que temblaba y tenía la piel del mismo color que el lodo en el que se había caído antes. Los demás compañeros miraban a Saer, asombrados de su frialdad. Era un buen forense, sin duda, aunque no estaba muy acostumbrado a trabajar con ellos, ya que había sido trasladado recientemente, y eso lo notaron mucho. Nadie de los que estaban allí hubiesen dejado oír a Tausiet lo que estaba contando, pero nadie se atrevía tampoco a decirle ahora que abandonase la habitación. Saer volvió a humedecer sus gruesos labios con un rápido movimiento de su legua por las comisuras.           

- Lo que se relata a continuación es lo que, a mi juicio, es más probable que ocurriese, aunque  no puedo afirmarlo al cien por cien – bajó de nuevo la vista hacia la libreta y siguió leyendo –

                   "**La victima fue apuñalada 17 veces en el pecho, con una pieza gruesa y afilada de cristal de uno de los espejos; el agresor no paró de asestarle puñaladas con este instrumento hasta fisurar hasta tal punto el esternón que lo partió... También, y al parecer con el mismo trozo de cristal, cortó los pezones de la víctima –gran pausa por su parte, tomó aliento y siguió leyendo -  bajando el arma por el vientre llegó hasta los genitales, donde se produjo un acceso del objeto por vía vaginal y anal en repetidas ocasiones, encontrándose heridas por la zona de alrededor, lo que prueba que el trato fue particularmente vejatorio y cruel. Las cicatrices.............."**

Saer no pudo seguir más, ya que sus labios encontraron el rudo puño de Alex y su garganta notó el sabor metálico de su propia sangre. El golpe le pilló por sorpresa, así que cayó al suelo con un pesado golpe. Miró sorprendido a su alrededor, viendo a Grant derrumbado en el suelo, llorando en silencio y negando con la cabeza. Algunos compañeros los arropaban, lo acariciaban como a un bebé desconsolado, como a un perrillo perdido; otros lo miraban a él como si fuera un marciano, y el autor del golpe que había recibido era sujetado por otros dos.

- ¡Cabrón, vale ya, esto a ti no te afecta ¿verdad? ¡¡¡ PUES A NOSOTROS SI!! ¡A mi! ¡ Es la hija de un compañero! ¡De un amigo! – Se le veía furioso, pero su actitud no hacía más que hundir a Tausiet. El hombre en el suelo murmuraba incoherencias acerca de que era su trabajo y su obligación... Al final, Tausiet Grant hizo acopio de todas las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y dejó de sollozar.

- Alex, basta! – giró sus ojos hacia el Saer, que seguía en el suelo, sangrando por la boca – quiero oírlo todo, es tu trabajo. Por favor,...  continúa.

Saer se levantó del suelo, agarró la libreta y miró a los ojos de todos, uno por uno, tal vez demorándose en los de Alex algo más que en el resto, pero su cara seguía tan impasible como siempre.

                   **"Las cicatrices...."** – Esta parte realmente no importa, son tecnicismos médicos – parecía cansado y dispuesto a relatar lo esencial para que acabase todo – "**La muerte se produjo por varios Crucio, que dañaron de modo irreversible los órganos internos, esto unido a la continua pérdida de sangre por las heridas.**

**                   Como se ha dicho antes, el cuerpo da la sensación de brillo. Esto es debido a que el agresor, tras matarla, hizo estallar algunos de los cristales y espejos que había reunido en el comedor utilizando un hechizo de fragmentación, lo que consiguió reducirlos a tamaño de polvo, y mediante otro hechizo de reparto de materia, esos restos fueron introducidos bajo la piel de la víctima, sobresaliendo por los poros  y dándole el aspecto señalado.**

**                   En un primer registro no se han hallado indicios sobre quien ha podido hacer esto. Tampoco se ha encontrado ninguna pista o prueba concluyente."**

Su voz era monótona, en  contraste con su nervioso ojo. Cuando terminó, la habitación quedó tan en silencio como una cripta. Nadie se movía, nadie decía nada. Era como si la actitud de Saer los hubiese contagiado a todos. Tal vez es que esa era la actitud que se te quedaba de forma permanente cuando tenías que ver tantos horrores, mientras que la mayoría de gente trabajaba en comercios o en fábricas....

Tausiet salió de la cocina sin decir una palabra y se dirigió al cuarto de su hija. Se sentó en la cama y miró hacia la pared vacía donde antes había habido un espejo. Ahora estaba en el comedor, con su niña. Las mejillas le escocían de tanto llorar, pero era algo inevitable. Tras la descripción, su mente le hacía oír los gemidos, las suplicas de su hija mientras era brutalmente violada y apaleada; violada con un trozo de cristal que abría su tierna carne, un trozo de horror y de maldad... y una mano, manejando el cristal, una mano de un asesino, un loco un enfermo bastardo que había aplicado semejante crueldad para matar a una niña, a su niña, que siempre sería su pequeñita.......

Se tumbó en la cama, abrazando uno de los cojines y aplastando su cara en él. Parecía imposible que por el día estuviese en el Ministerio, feliz, bromeando acerca de casar a sus hijas mayores con ese grupo de gente y esa misma noche estuviese a menos de diez metros del cadáver de una de ellas... Parecía que el destino se reía en su cara, que le arrojaba su poder y su furia, y en cuestión de segundos su vida se alteraba.

Sintió unos brazos pequeños rodearle, y levantó la vista para ver a Alex. Era aún más joven que Leiya, y ahí estaba, finalizando su entrenamiento de auror, de prácticas con el grupo de aurores alfa, para en un futuro ser uno de ellos. Sintió un miedo irracional de perderlo, de que lo asesinaran, de que le metieran un cristal por el ano y le golpearan,.... lo abrazó con fuerza, como si lo quisiera proteger. Así pasaron unos minutos.

- Tau, ahora lo que debes hacer es ir con tu familia.

- Lo sé – era cierto, pero él no quería abandonar la casa de su hija

- Aquí ya no puedes hacer nada, aunque estuvieses sentado en la cama mil años

Tausiet Grant se levantó y salió al portal. Sacó la escoba de su bolsillo y, tras declinar el ofrecimiento de Alexis de acompañarlo a casa, emprendió el vuelo en la noche, abatido, más muerto que vivo y con el alma apagada.

******************************

Carol no podía evitar gemir de placer mientras Lucius le lamía los costados, los pequeños pechos y la suave piel del cuello. Mientras hacía esto, no podía evitar pensar en cómo a su hermana en vez de lamerle la había golpeado y cortado, cosa que le hizo excitarse aún más. _"Sería agradable tenerlas a las dos a la vez" pensó mientras sonreía a la muchacha. Acercó su cara con las dos manos y comenzó a depositar suaves besos en las mandíbulas, por detrás de las orejas, por la nuca y otras zonas sensibles de la cara. La verdad es que era un encanto de niña, dócil como un corderito._

Ambos estaban ya desnudos, excepto por los slips de Lucius, que seguían en su sitio, incapaces de ocultar la húmeda erección que tenía. Sorprendió a la muchacha mirándola de reojo, así que cogió su mano y la condujo hacia allí. 

- Tócala, no muerde...

- Ya lo sé – sonrisa lasciva en los ojos de una niña . La dulce mano recorrió la erección de arriba abajo suavemente, con timidez. Lucius pensaba que iba a enloquecer. No se podía decir que a Malfoy le gustara el sexo, sería quedarse corto. Como con otras cosas, él no podía estar en un término medio. Le gustaba fornicar, tanto con hombres como con mujeres, y era una actividad que hacía a menudo. Pero esta vez era algo diferente. La jovencita estaba ansiosa por recibir placer, por experimentar,... mientras que en la mayoría de las ocasiones, eran los demás los que deseaban satisfacer a Lucius.

Acarició su pelo, sus hombros, sus finos muslos, sus pies de porcelana,... quería tocarla toda. Su lengua imparable hurgó entre sus piernas haciéndola enloquecer, hasta que finalmente, dos dedos se introdujeron en el cuerpo de Carol, que salieron y entraron para por fin salir, húmedos y ensangrentados, con la mezcla que se produce del placer y el dolor en un mismo acto. El  duro y rígido pene de Lucius sustituyó a los dedos, haciendo que Carol por fin descubriese el porqué de la vida.... Lastima que fuese a morir poco tiempo después.

Lucius salió de su interior y acarició sus pechos, con una mirada lasciva y poderosa. Carol nunca se había sentido más feliz en su vida.

- Déjame agrandarlos.... quiero correrme en ellos – La cara de la joven era un puzzle.

¿Qué?

Por favor, todo el mundo lo hace ¿No querrías tener los pechos más grandes? – había tocado el punto que dolía, ella siempre había tenido complejo de sus pequeños senos, que le hacían parecer más niña de lo que realmente era.

Hazlo

Déjame tu varita – Carol extendió la mano hacia su mesilla y le tendió la varita. Lucius se colocó encima de ellas, una pierna a cada lado de sus costados y su miembro, a punto de estallar, entre sus pechos.

- ENGORGIO! – Los pechos de Carol crecieron de manera desmesurada, y Lucius empezó a mover su miembro entre ellos. Carol no cabía en si de satisfacción.

-ENGORGIO! -  Ya habían alcanzado el  tamaño de unos pechos de silicona, pero Lucius parecía no tener límites en su avaricia por más ... más... 

No hizo caso a Carol cuando le dijo que tres engorgios eran demasiado, ni cuando empezó a oírla respirar con dificultad cuando en el  cuatro sus pechos empezaron a oprimir contra su garganta, ni cuando en el quinto gemía de dolor y su piel se resquebrajaba, incapaz de estirarse lo suficiente como para dar cabida a toda la glándula mamaria, que aumentaba a cada golpe de varita el doble de su tamaño anterior, y no paró hasta la séptima vez que lanzó el hechizo, cuando Carol era ya un monstruo deforme y  él sentía su pene apretado como nunca en una masa de carne, corriéndose y gritando su placer, en comparación con los gritos ahogados de dolor y asfixia de la muchacha.

Se retiró rápidamente y se vistió, mientras Carol gemía en la cama, mirándolo aterrorizada. Había sido una buena sesión, pensó Lucius, volviendo a apuntar la varita hacia la chica, lanzando el mismo hechizo un par de veces más hacia el pecho izquierdo, hasta que reventó, desinflándose y salpicando de carne y sangre las paredes y las sábanas. Acto seguido introdujo la varita de Carol por su recto. Se la metió y la sacó hasta crear un vacío que le hizo expulsar todo el contenido del intestino. Volvió a insertarla profundamente y la dejó allí colocada. Se apartó un poco para contemplar a la muchacha.

Su piel, en un vano intento por albergar el nuevo tamaño de sus senos, se había estirado, cortándose y arrugándose por gran parte del cuerpo, que había adquirido un color morado debido a que se estaba asfixiando lentamente, ya que sus pechos habían estado apretando su garganta mucho tiempo. Uno de sus pechos estaba explotado y el otro tenía las dimensiones de la pantalla de un ordenador, con el pezón erecto, desafiante. Mejor no hablar del lamentable aspecto que daba de cintura para abajo...

El olor de las heces y de las glándulas esparcidas era nauseabundo. No pudo evitar el vomitarle encima, en el pelo. Tras limpiarse, tomó su propia varita y conjuró la maldición imperdonable. Salió de la habitación, excusándose con el cadáver por no haber tenido tiempo para un bis.

***************************

Tausiet escupía espuma por la boca, y no parecía estar dispuesto a estar de charlita con Lucius, pero aun así, Lucius necesitaba saber en qué coño había fallado...

- Es evidente que lo sabes, si no, no estarías aquí, en mi casa – Su voz era todo lo fría y arrastrada que podía modularla – lo que quiero saber, perrillo, es como has sabido que yo los maté...

Como única contestación, Tausiet sacó de su bolsillo algo que Lucius no  acertó a ver hasta que cayó a sus pies. Sin quitarle la vista de encima, acarició el trozo de tierra que Tausiet le tirase... entre el cual estaba semienterrado un objeto que no era tierra, sino uno que Lucius recordó al instante.

Era el cigarrillo que se fumó antes de entrar en casa de los Grant, que tiró despreocupadamente al suelo, junto al muro...

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.....

Había sido un estúpido, no tenía sentido que le hubiesen capturado por un descuido así, siendo que todo el mundo le consideraba un ciudadano modelo y nadie sospecharía de él si no había PRUEBAS COMO ÉSTA en su contra.....

Pero Tausiet también había sido un estúpido, por no decirlo, por actuar cegado por el odio y venir y presentarse en su casa SOLO.

Sin  darle tiempo a reaccionar, Lucius sacó de la capa la daga que cogió del escritorio, y se la clavó en el vientre, moviéndola de arriba abajo para abrirle todo lo posible. Fue a echar mano de la varita, para lanzarle algún hechizo, pero Tausiet fue más rápido y la tiró de su mano de un golpe seco. Y luego descargó su ira contra Lucius. La ira de saber que había acabado con todo lo que quería, con todo su mundo, con su vida…con su familia. Lucius  se empezó a preocupar al darse cuenta de que más que luchar contra él, lo que estaba haciendo era intentar esquivar sus golpes, y es que Tausiet era bastante más corpulento,  y su fuerza era feroz. Le tiraba del pelo mientras le mordía , la arañaba y le pegaba. Parecía que el auror se había vuelto una fiera, un animal. Y en parte así era; había perdido mucha de la humanidad que le caracterizaba.

Lucius seguía siendo frío, y mientras trataba de herirlo más con la mano en la daga y la otra parando golpes, dedujo que su única posibilidad real era coger su varita, ya que de la del auror no había señales. Medio arrastras se acercó a cogerla, pero Tausiet se dio cuenta y le pateó la cabeza, haciendo que uno de sus oídos empezase a pitar y tuvo que llevarse las manos a ambos lados del cráneo, quedando así en el suelo. Cuando apartó las manos, Tausiet tenía su varita entre los dedos, y le miraba con aires de victoria.

- No, no puedes hacerlo, yo siempre gano – Malfoy pensaba a toda velocidad qué podía hacer para salir de ésta. Se le había ido de las manos completamente

- Hoy no, se acabó, si fuese tú, te torturaría, pero no lo soy así que adiós, basura, asesino – Grant entornó los ojos y la varita emitió el inicio de un brillo verde.

- Avada Kedavra!!!

El cuerpo sin vida yacía en la alfombra. Toda su grandeza le había abandonado, y no era más que un cadáver para los gusanos, que se saciaron durante ese periodo histórico conocido como la primera guerra de Voldemort, hasta su derrota por el niño que vivió, casi dos años después de este hecho.

*****************

- Sigo diciendo que tienes una forma muy burda de matar, un Avada y ... puffff! Muertos todos, fin de la historia. Lo mío es arte – Lucius sorbía el té con cuidado y algún gesto de dolor, Tausiet le había partido el labio. Severus Snape lo miraba con cara de "tenía que haberle dejado que te finiquitase"

- Será burda, Lucius, pero te he salvado el trasero – Sonaba entre molesto y divertido, mientras terminaba de curar las heridas del rubio, en el sofá de su casa. 

- ¿Cómo supiste que tenías que venir a hacerlo?

- Saer me lo comunicó vía lechuza. Ahora está en la brigada de los aurores alfa, pero cuando vio lo de la hija de Grant, reconoció en seguida tu estilo de hacer las cosas – Lucius parecía tan contento como si hubiesen prohibido con sanciones el nacimiento de más niños muggle, saltó del sofá y abrazó al moreno.

- SIIIIII, mi arte empieza a ser conocido, mi savoir faire, mi estilo personal ....  – Sonrió alegremente a Severus.

-También ha ayudado que Saer sea compañero nuestro desde que entramos a servir al Lord y que todos sepamos como eres. En cualquier caso, me dijo que Tausiet era impredecible por lo que sería bueno que estuviese alerta, más cuando se fue de su casa tan rápidamente. – En única respuesta, Lucius se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

Tras un rato de silencio, Severus agregó:

 – Cumpliste lo que dijiste ayer. Tausiet ha sufrido – sus ojos no parecían satisfechos, sino más bien apenados.

- Si, lo ha pagado. No me gusta que maten a mis amigos. Pero la verdad, creo que yo he sufrido más que él. – Snape levantó una ceja en signo de interrogación – Si, es verdad, no te rías, he tenido que soportarle a él, a su estúpida mujer y a cuatro crios repelentes durante día y medio

Ambos rieron

- He decidido que la familia Malfoy acabará en mi. No quiero un heredero, no quiero hijos.

- Hasta ayer los querías 

- Rectificar es de sabios.

- Mañana serás más sabio y volverás a rectificar.

- Es una decisión que he tomado, he visto como son los niños.

Tras llevar el cadáver de Tausiet Grant al callejón Knockturm , volver a la mansión, tomar otra copa con Snape, despedirlo y tomarse una última copa junto a un último cigarro viendo el amanecer asomarse por la colina, subió a su habitación. Narcissa se despertó con su llegada, nada silenciosa de todas formas.

Entonces fue cuando le comunicó que, tras dos años de intentos fallidos, Draco por fin estaba en camino...

Su primer pensamiento fue que tendría que dejar de fumar..........

~~~~~~~~

Review, please, que luego te contesto:

# **Lina Saotome**: Gracias, mi niña, mi compañera de Casa, jeje ¿cómo vas? De verdad me alegro muchísimo que dediques tiempo a leer esta mierda, y más que me digas que te gusta. ¿Qué muerte te ha gustado más? Nos vemos los martes, no? Un besazo para ti y otro para Melian.

# **Tauny: **No me los tomo a mal, ya dije que el segundo era un bodrio, espero que esto lo haya mejorado, y para mí el primero, con Henry, sigue siendo mi favorito. De todas formas espero que este tercero te guste más, si lo lees. Un beso y gracias.

# **Tam alor**: Dign, ding, dign! Premio para la señorita! Ya le decía Narcissa que el fumar le iba a perjudicar a la larga (y Lucius le respondía "Tú callate, puta y sigue chupando") Espero que te haya gustado el final (l averdad es que algo desfiguradas si que quedaron las pobres) Gracias mil! 

# **JeRu**: ¿Qué tal esas vacaciones? Supongo que ya olvidadas, porque hace un montón que no escribo, pero de todas formas espero que te lo pasaras en grande. Respecto a los ojos grises de Lucius, es cierto, eso dicen los libros. Pero es que para inspirarme me he puesto una foto de Jasón Isaacs en el escritorio y, aunque es un Lucius estupendo, tiene los ojos como el cielo de azules, por lo que se me fue la cabeza.... como verás, lo he arreglado poniendo que Carol había pensado que los tenía azules pero cuando los vio de cerca descubrió que eran grises (jeje, si algo sale mal, echale la culpa a los personajes)

Ah! Y respecto al señor Elky, pues imagínate que ves a tu vecinita todos los días, que charlas con ella y le preguntas por los estudios, si tiene novio o cosas así, y una noche entras a su casa, ves a toda la familia muerta y entras en su cuarto y la ves deformada, con una varita en el culo , una teta explotada y pinchada y la otra como un globo aeróstatico, pues... no sé, tal vez el pobre hombre es muy impresionable, ¿tu que crees? (soy muy retorcida, lo sé *** sonrisita evil***) Muchas gracias por tu review

# **Essya:** Jaja, si es más malo que la quina, pero en el fondo yo sé que lo hace por llamar la atención... es como un niño pequeñito. Gracias y me alegro de que te haya gustado, tu historia está genial!

# **Nolwen:** Guapo no ¡Guapísimo! ¿Te ha gustado la segunda parte? En cierta forma Carol si que quedó satisfecha (hasta que empezaron las torturas) ¿no crees? Espero que te haya gustado la segunda parte.


	5. 31 de Octubre de 1981 Je transformerai l...

**Disclaimer y comentarios:** Todo esto es de Mrs. J.K. **Rowling,** por desgracia (ya me gustaría que fuese mio) La mini - poesía que da nombre al capítulo y que aparece al principio es de mi prima, en base a una idea mía (francés macarronico), por favor, **no es arte, es basura**, así que no le hagais mucho caso. El nombre de **Godric Valley**, donde se sitúa el comienzo de la historia del 31 de Octubre de 1981 no sé si es de Rowling o de algún escritor/a de fanfiction; creo que es de Rowling porque me parece haberlo leido en más de un fic (puede haberlo dicho en una entrevista o algo así) Si resulta que es de alguien, siento mucho haberlo tomado sin permiso, espero no molestar.

Y en este capítulo está también camuflado un pequeño "homenaje" a uno de mis cortos preferidos**: Mirindas Asesinas, de Alex de la Iglesia **

 ¡¡¡¡ Esto empieza a ser algo diferente de lo que tenía en mente para esta historia!!! La verdad es que me he sumergido un poco más en sentimientos y pensamientos que en hecho **ESTE CAPITULO ES MAS FLOJO EN CUANTO A MUERTE Y VIOLENCIA**, y he unido la historia un poco más a la línea de argumento de Rowling. Mi intención es que el siguiente capítulo parta del libro quinto, que saldrá en breves. Por eso puede parecer que este queda algo inconcluso... De todas formas, espero vuestros comentarios sobre qué os parece

**^_^  Muchas gracias por leer! Y por favor, dejarme reviews, que me alegro mucho, abajo contesto a los del capitulo anterior.**

***************************************************************

****

**31 de Octubre de 1981, Godric Valley.**

****

**_"Je transformerai la douleur que tu m´as rendue en art macabre et mortal. _**

**_Quand tu verras les conséquences de ta trahison,.... tu.... ¿souffriras?"_**

****

****

****

****

No podía ser. No era cierto. Había sido todo un mal sueño.....

Un par de ojos del color de la plata fundida miraron hacia el cielo, siguiendo una corriente de humo que se extendía desde una casita derruida y en llamas hasta el cielo, atravesando la marca tenebrosa y partiéndola por la mitad. Era como si el humo fuese un hacha que astillaba la calavera y mataba a la serpiente, partiéndolas a ambas por la mitad.

Lucius nunca quiso ser la parte que acaba sangrando. Él ansiaba el poder, la fuerza y la superioridad. No quería acabar partido por un hacha.

No sabía lo que había pasado en el interior de la casita en llamas, pero no era lo esperado. Lord Voldemort le había dicho que le esperase allí hasta que matase a los habitantes de la vivienda. Hasta que matase a los Potter. El Señor Tenebroso dibujó su marca en el cielo y entró en la casa. Todos los mortífagos preferían cometer primero los crímenes y luego dejar la señal, pero Voldemort hacía precisamente lo contrario: Marcaba la casa elegida para que sus habitantes pudiesen ver desde sus ventanas la señal, y saber antes de que entrase que iban a morir.

Pero esta vez no había sido así.... algo había fallado.

Esa madrugada fue eterna. _Como si alguien hubiese detenido el tiempo,_ pensó Lucius, mientras esperaba y escuchaba a la gente a su alrededor murmurar y gemir. Él, sin embargo, estaba callado. Sorprendentemente callado. Notaba cómo muchos le miraban, esperando que se hiciese cargo de la situación. 

Esperaban que él les dijese qué hacer ahora que Lord Voldemort había muerto a manos de Harry Potter.   

La bodega de la casa de Avery era bastante espaciosa, pero el ambiente comenzaba a ser cargante. Muchos de los presentes fumaban, y a los demás les bastaban sus fuertes respiraciones y el calor que sus cuerpos emanaban para contribuir a crear ese aire pesado, denso y extremadamente caliente. Era como estar dentro de una hoguera de llamas invisibles, y la sensible piel de Lucius empezaba a notar efectos de ello.

Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se secó el sudor de la frente y del cuello. Decidió subir a alguna de las habitaciones y descansar un rato, tal vez dormir. Dormir. Eso sonaba bastante bien. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que subían de la bodega a la primera planta de la casa. Pero un brazo se lo impidió, tirando hacia atrás de él.

- ¿Dónde vas, Lucius? 

- No te importa, Igor – Si algo le molestaba a Malfoy es que interrumpieran el transcurso de sus planes

- Hemos dicho que decidiríamos entre todos que vamos a hacer. No puedes irte y hacer lo que te de la gana, aunque sólo sea esta vez – Karkarov seguía tirando tercamente de su brazo. Como única respuesta, recibió un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Todos se habían callado, y los miraban. Lucius se giró tras mirarlo con desprecio por última vez y siguió su camino. En el borde de la escalera se giró y los miró a todos de forma envolvente.

- Necesito salir de este agujero y pensar un poco. Voy arriba – hizo una pausa, desafiante, esperando alguna réplica, que no llegó – bajaré luego, y espero que hayais pensado algo.

- ¿Y quien te ha puesto a ti de jefe? – Lestrange le miraba de manera desafiante. Parecía haber enloquecido

- Nadie, por supuesto. Aquí cada uno es libre de hacer lo que venga en gana. Pero si alguien se cruza en el camino de los demás, lo pisaremos sin miramientos – Era una amenaza, pero también una invitación a la calma y la cooperación. Lestrange se tensó, pero su mujer lo cogió de los hombros para decirle algo que Lucius no alcanzó a oir, ya que se giró y subió las escaleras.

Sería bastante impensable para alguien que no fuese Lucius Malfoy el atreverse a entrar en el dormitorio de un anfitrión y tumbarse en su lecho conyugal. La rubia cabellera se extendía por la colcha, de uno horrible color rosado, con florecitas en tonos morados. Lucius pensó lo absurdo que era ser rico y comprar zarrios como esa colcha, que gritaba ¡Barato, mal gusto y hortera!, desde su tejido hasta los flecos que colgaban a los lados de la cama. Sus embarradas botas estaban ensuciando la parte baja, pero no hizo ni un gesto para evitarlo.

Le daba igual. Ahora todo daba igual. 

Sería cuestión de tiempo que les atrapasen. Tal vez algunos se librarían de juicios, pero esos serían los menos. Sin Voldemort guiándoles, los mortífagos estaban acabados. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, su apellido inspirase respeto suficiente como para no sufrir una investigación. Y en caso contrario ¿qué podría alegar?

_Imperius, _pensó_, alegaré que Voldemort me tenía bajo un Imperius y con un poco de teatro más mis influencias tendrán que exculparme. _Ya había decidido que esa sería su coartada. En el fondo, estaba harto de guerra. Matar muggles era una cosa, pero todo había degenerado y había más luchas entre mortífagos y aurores que exterminio de muggles.

Alguien tocó el pomo de la puerta desde fuera, y Lucius agarró su varita, preparado para cualquier cosa. Severus Snape apareció en el marco de la puerta y se quedó mirándolo sin decir nada, aparentemente muy interesado en sus botas sobre la colcha. Lucius sonrió descaradamente y pisoteó con saña en la cama para luego echarse a un lado y palmear el colchón, invitándolo a que se tumbara a su lado.

Snape cerró la puerta y avanzó pesado hacia él. Lucius lo observó y la sonrisa se borró de su cara: Parecía haber envejecido diez años desde la última vez que lo había visto. Y lo preocupante del asunto es que esa última vez había sido la tarde anterior. Se sentó junto a él, recogiendo cuidadosamente las piernas a un lado y cubriéndose todo el cuerpo con la capa. Parecía tan poca cosa....

Después de tantos años ansiado el poder por encima de todo, y después de haber pasado una guerra de forma tan activa, a Lucius Malfoy le quedaba muy poco de humanidad. Sólo Severus y Draco le recordaban que era persona, que tenía sentimientos y que no podía ser totalmente insocial.

Aunque fuese sólo por ellos dos, cada uno a su manera, Lucius podía recordar qué era amar y ser amado...

Lo rodeó con sus brazos y acarició con un dedo su nuca por debajo de la maraña de pelo negro y enredado. Beso sus ojos, sus mejillas y las comisuras de sus labios y volvió a recostarlo contra él, acariciándolo de nuevo. Esperó pacientemente, algo raro en él, a que el moreno tomara la palabra. Severus levantó la cabeza para enfrentar sus ojos a los de él.

- Tenemos que hablar – su voz era ronca, desesperada.

- ¿Quieres que bajemos abajo a ver si los demás han decidido algo?

- No.

Permanecieron un rato más sin decir nada, tumbados en la cama cada uno a su estilo. Hasta que Lucius se cansó de esperar a que hablase de una vez.

- He pensado que si los aurores me cogen, diré que estaba bajo un Imperius – No era un comentario casual, ni mucho menos. Lucius esperaba que Snape le dijese que había pensado hacer él en caso de ser atrapado. 

Pero Snape no contesto, sino que rompió su abrazo y se encogió aún más en el rincón de la cama, volviendo a intentar cubrir todo su cuerpo con la capa. Ahora el silencio y la tensión podían cortarse con un cuchillo. "_¿Por qué coño no dice nada? ¿Por qué no contesta?" ,_ pensó Lucius.

- Tenemos que hablar – repitió Severus con voz quebrada, volviendo a alzar la vista para encontrarse con los ojos grises de Malfoy.

- Eso ya lo has dicho antes – Lucius no pudo evitar la irritación en su cara y en su voz. Si la noche ya de por sí había sido un desastre, la actitud de Severus no le animaba precisamente.

Se arrepintió de haberlo tratado así, pero para su desespero vio que volvía a agachar la cabeza y a cerrarse a sí mismo. Severus nunca había tenido facilidad de palabra, pero Lucius comprendió que lo que le tenía que decir era muy importante.

Colocó sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Snape, siguiendo el trazado de sus orejas y dejando a sus dedos hundirse en el pelo negro y áspero, y empujando hacia arriba, le obligó a levantar la cabeza.

- Habla de una vez – su voz se suavizó- te escucho...  

- Yo,.., soy yo, Yo soy él.- susurró el moreno, esforzándose por presentar de nuevo su nuca

- ¿Tu qué? – Lucius lo apretó contra sí, para susurrar en su oído – a mí me lo puedes contar, lo que sea o lo que seas...

Snape se apartó, con un nuevo brillo de determinación en sus ojos, que Lucius reconoció al momento. La extraña situación que había protagonizado desaparecía, y el hombre que tenía delante volvía a ser la vieja serpiente de siempre: mordaz, certera y peligrosa...

- Yo soy el Traidor. Yo soy el espía – sus ojos negros brillaban.

Late. Late.  LATE!!! Maldito corazón, TIENES QUE SEGUIR LATIENDO!! El cerebro de Lucius asimilaba la información mientras inconscientemente le mandaba órdenes al cuerpo para seguir funcionando, para sobrevivir. De no ser así, se hubiese muerto en el acto a causa de la impresión.

De la misma forma que murió en ese momento el atisbo de humanidad que quedaba en su cuerpo.

Felicidades, Severus Snape: Has perfeccionado el monstruo que yo mismo creé de mi.

Unos pasos se oían por las escaleras. Alguien subía a la habitación. Snape se incorporó y se quedó de pie, mientras Lucius seguía medio tumbado medio sentado en la barata colcha de la maldita cama de Avery. No podía creerlo. Era imposible... Cualquiera... ¡cualquiera menos él!

Lucius y Severus habían sido compañeros en Hogwarts, prácticamente inseparables desde el día en que se conocieron, el primer día del primer año de Severus en el colegio, que era el segundo año de Lucius. Desde entonces, era todo pará él: amigo, amante, hermano y mentor... ¡Sí hasta repitió un curso para poder ir con él en las clases, aunque supusiera peder un año!

Entonces Lucius descubrió que Severus significaba mucho más para él de lo que él significó nunca para Severus. En caso contrario ¿cómo podía hacerle semejante cosa? ¿SEMEJANTE TRAICIÓN?

Y seguía en la habitación, como un murciélago negro y enorme, esperando algo: una respuesta, un gesto, tal vez una señal...

- Lucius, no espero que me entiendas ni que no me odies, sólo intenta.....

- Fuera.

- Lucius... – ruego en sus palabras y en sus ojos.

- Vete. No vuelvas a hablarme, no me mires, ni me toques – Se apartó, alejándose de la mano que se acercaba a su brazo – No diré nada si te vas inmediatamente.... Si no,... te mato.

- Lucius... – sin voz, vocalizó una palabra que se llevó el aire.

Alguien golpeó la puerta al mismo tiempo que Lucius se lanzaba contra el frágil cuerpo de Severus, con las manos por delante como las garras de un puma. Las largas y cuidadas uñas rasgaron de un solo arañazo su cara blanca y cetrina, rasgando piel y abriendo carne, dejando brotar la sangre de las heridas, como una liberación, como la rotura de un dique.

Al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría, Severus Snape se había desaparecido y Saer entraba para llevarse a un silencioso Lucius de vuelta a la bodega, a la reunión. Si vio o no algo de lo que pasó en la habitación, sólo él lo sabe. Lo cierto es que no hizo ni un amago de hablar con Lucius mientras su ojo pestañeaba convulsivamente.

El resto de la noche pasó con increíble velocidad. Estaba ausente cuando el grupo votó que lo mejor sería abandonar su cruzada de limpieza de sangre y que cada uno intentase escapar de la justicia como mejor pudiese, siempre que no significase traicionar a un compañero mortífago, _"un hermano mortífago_", como dijo Karkarov, tras asegurar que antes preso, torturado y muerto que revelar información (El futuro siempre nos muestra la verdadera cara de las personas).

Seguía ausente cuando comenzó una discusión, iniciada por los Lestrange y secundada por Saer y el hijo de Crouch, "_un inocente muchacho que apenas sabía gatear, intentando jugar a ser mayor_", como le había susurrado Severus al oído mientras lo iniciaban en el círculo interno, unos meses atrás. 

Ellos insistían que Voldemort seguía vivo, ya que años luchó e investigó para vencer a la muerte, y que su deber cómo sus siervos era descubrir si alguien sabía su paradero, aun a base de torturas. 

La sala volvió a quedar en silencio tras la marcha de estos cuatro disidentes, y pronto, lo que quedaba del circulo interno de Voldemort decidió por unanimidad disgregarse para continuar la vida cotidiana, lejos ya el ideal de supremacía, poder y sangre limpia.

Lejos, para Lucius, los días de vida, alegrías y pesares. Lejos ya Severus, que ayudaba a llenar esos días, como la mano que escribe palabras en un pergamino virgen, que lo llena y le quita esa virginidad.

Mientras todos se dirigían con cierto orden a la puerta para aparecerse en otro sitio ordenadamente y que el Ministerio no detectase la reunión, una voz metálica y ruda retumbó en la silenciosa bodega

- ¿Y pensáis iros todos a casa ya? ¿Sin una última masacre de muggles? – Todos se giraron para mirar con caras de sorpresa a Antonin Dolohov, uno de los hombres más sanguinarios que el círculo interno de Voldemort conociese en toda su historia. Lucius reaccionó a esta sugerencia:

-  Dolohov... ¿qué coño estás proponiendo? ¿Salir a matar muggles HOY? ¿LA MISMA NOCHE QUE NUESTRO SEÑOR HA CAIDO? – Malfoy parecía furioso contra su sugerencia, y no era para menos: el muy bastardo parecía proponer un suicidio colectivo.

- La última noche antes de que empiecen a salir datos... la noche que todos los magos de Inglaterra, por desgracia, saldrán a celebrar la caída de nuestro lider... y que será imposible contenerlos... – La mirada de Dolohov era perversa y risueña, aunque tenía los cercos de los ojos rojos y otros signos de abatimiento.... Sólo pedía una última noche de supremacía mágica... una última noche de muerte, torturas, violaciones y amputaciones.

Lucius levantó la vista al techo, y la expresión antes neutra y enfurecida de su cara cambió radicalmente: Miró al robusto ruso,  le sonrió y con un sencillo hechizo hizo aparecer su máscara de mortífago entre sus manos. La mayoría de los presentes le imitaron.

***************

Lucius paseaba sólo, por los descampados de las afueras de Londres. Sus ropas estaban sucias y su máscara partida en dos. El sol despuntaba en los tejados, y la ciudad volvía a la vida, aunque de forma más tranquila que en los días de diario. Era ya uno de Noviembre, día de todos los Santos...

Había fallado a su estilo, y había preferido salir a matar sin considerar el modo, valorando sólo la cantidad. No le interesaba crear espeluznantes cuadros de cadáveres, ni tallar cuerpos a golpe de cuchillos.

||||||||||||||||

Esa noche sólo tenía ganas de esparcir dolor por el mundo... No importaban hechos, ni nombres ¿quién se acordaría de ello? ¿Quién estaría allí para aplaudirle o criticarle? Ya no tenía nada. Sólo a si mismo, y ya era suficiente. 

_"¿De que te sirve tener a alguien? Sólo te hará más dolora la vida, sólo te traicionará" _

Muy pocos fueron los mortífagos que fueron solos esa noche: la mayoría prefirió agruparse con tres o cuatro personas más y evitar las numerosas fiestas por la caída de Voldemort que espontáneamente hubo por toda Inglaterra, en su mayoría en Londres... ¿Cómo se enteró la gente tan deprisa? Un misterio más de esa noche.

Lucius vagó por las calles más desoladas de la City de Londres, ocultándose en las sombras y con la cabeza en mil asuntos. Entonces sucedió: 

_El dolor dio paso a la desesperación_

_La desesperación dio paso a la amargura_

_La amargura dio paso a la rabia_

_La rabia dio paso a la fiereza_

_Y la fiereza... dio paso a la crueldad_.

_YO SERÉ MÁS FUERTE! Yo transformaré el dolor que tu me has producido en dolor para los demás, de la mejor forma que sé. En muerte, en arte. En arte macabro y mortal. Quizá así.... cuando veas las consecuencias de tu traición.. quizás..._

_¿Quizás tu sufrirás, Severus? ¿Sufrirás como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora? ¿Cómo lo sentíras? _

_¿Acaso te importará?_

_"Si no le importa_", pensó Lucius, _"tengo el consuelo de que vengaré a mi Señor"_

¿Y que mejor noche para proseguir con los intentos de un genocidio muggle que la noche de Halloween? 

La noche de las brujas, de los espiritus errantes y de los difuntos.

Ignoraba a la gente que por las estrechas y empedradas calles se chocaba contra él, luciendo sus estúpidos disfraces y su estúpida felicidad, tan simple y absurda como falsa, ya que la verdadera felicidad, de existir, era una meta inalcanzable, una utopía del hombre.

Llegó así hasta un pequeño bar, que tenía el cartel de afuera casi destrozado, y el interior fácilmente se podía calificar de ruinoso. Sólo había dentro un viejo muggle mirando un sucio aparato de televisión y el camarero, un hombre gordo de unos cincuenta años, embutido en un estúpido traje de bar selecto que le quedaba pequeño y estaba roido por la edad. Más parecía un disfraz que un uniforme... Su pelo era insultantemente grasiento, como el de un conocido de Lucius... pero intentó no pensar en ello. Estaba peinado hacia atrás y haciendo rizo en la nuca. Tenía cara de pera, con una gran papada y una sonrísa húmeda y babosa. Estaba también con los ojos fijos en el televisor, a la vez que limpiaba algo de vajilla con una bayeta descolorida, hasta que notó la presencia de Lucius, aún con su capa y la máscara de mortífago.

El camarero hizo una leve reverencia y le comunicó que iba a cerrar en 10 minutos, así que si quería algo más que una copa rápida, no podía atenderle.

Lucius no le respondió, sino que directamente se dirigió hacia la barra y se sentó en un taburete. El hombre se acrecó hasta él y sus ojos se encontraron.

- ¿Qué desea entonces, señor?

- ¿Me da un tequila en un vaso de tubo?

- Por supuesto.

Lucius se bebió el tubo como si fuese un vaso de agua, y él fuese un tuareg perdido en el desierto durante días al llegar a un oasis. Por las comisuras de sus labios se resbalaba el líquido pegajoso, cayendo por la barbilla y ensuciando su túnica. Al terminarlo, dejó el vaso en la mesa dando un ligero golpe y pidió lo mismo. El camarero miró el reloj y con una sonrisa un tanto apagada le volvió a servir otro tubo de tequila para comprobar cómo el misterioso hombre rubio repetía lo que había hecho hacía unos instantes: llevarse el vaso a los labios y beber de una manera sucia y salvaje.

Pensó que sería un alcohólico más en una crisis de abstinencia. Con un suspiro, miró al viejo Bob, que apuraba una cerveza mientras tenía los ojos clavados en el televisor, como hechizado por las ondas y los colores. Ahora los echaría a los dos, cerraría el bar antes de que le multasen por no respetar los horarios y se iría a su casa a ver la televisión hasta la madrugada.

Entonces el desconocido volvió a repetir la única frase que había dicho desde que entró al bar:

- ¿Me da un tequila en vaso de tubo? 

- Lo siento, ya tengo que cerrar, caballero- miró hacia el otro hombre, que seguía absorto con la televisión - ¡Bob! Nos vamos

Lucius no dijo nada; sólo abrió en el mostrador un saquete repleto de monedas y billetes muggles. Su mirada estaba perdida al frente. El camarero pasó su sucia lengua por las comisuras de los labios. Salió de la barra y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Bajó la persiana metálica, dejándolos así encerrados a los tres dentro del bar, que desde fura parecía cerrado. Volvió a entrar al mostrador y le puso a Lucius la botella de tequila al lado del vaso, instándole a servirse lo que quisiera. 

Tras esa botella, siguió otra más, esta vez de Anís. Casi cuando se terminaba, el camarero comenzó a impacientarse. La idea hubiese sido dejar al hombre completamente borracho en la calle y llevarse todas sus monedas, pero el rubio no parecía tan inconsciente como para poder hacerlo. Al final, Lucius se terminó la segunda botella y se levantó, recogiendo el saquito de monedas y billetes. Se incorporó con un gesto muy curioso y se quedó mirando la televisión. El camarero se acercó hasta donde estaba y le palpó en un hombro para llamar su atención:

- Señor, ¿podemos irnos ya?

- Por supuesto, váyase cuando guste, pero llévese al enano – Lucius señaló a Bob, dormido en la mesa, con un apestoso olor a alcohol podrido.

- Disculpe, pero la cosa está en que usted me paga y se va y yo cierro el bar y me voy – El camarero comenzó a impacientarse con el desconocido. Lucius se volvió para cruzar sus ojos con los del hombre. Le sonrió con malicia y volvió a replicarle con voz suave:

- ¿Y como pretende salir, señor muggle, con semejante serpiente impidiéndole el paso?

- ¿Serpiente? – El camarero miró hacia la puerta – ¡Sepa usted que en mi bar no están permitidas las drogas, así que lárguese de una vez!

Dicho esto, se dirigió hacia la puerta para volver a abrir la persiana y, si hacía falta, echar a escobazos al extraño. No se dio  cuenta cuando Lucius sacó su varita de uno de los pliegues de su túnica y murmuró, casi con desgana, Serpensortia! Sólo tuvo ojos para fijarse cómo una enorme serpiente negra apareció frente a él, entre la puerta de la calle y la entrada de la barra, con actitud amenazante, mostrando sus afilados colmillos y dirigiéndose hacia él.

El camarero saltó al menos dos metros hacia atrás, mientras que el viejo borracho apartó la vista del televisor por primera vez para tirar la silla en la que estaba sentado contra el animal y acurrucarse en la pared más cercana, con los ojos a punto de estallarle de la impresión. Lucius apuntó su varita contra Bob y con un sencillo hechizo le desprendió de toda su ropa. Hizo un gesto de asco, pues la visión era repugnante: carne correosa y sucia, cuerpo repugnante de un viejo borracho sin nada que llevarse a la boca. De otro golpe de varita, hizo que la serpiente se lanzase contra él. 

Si alguien hubiese pasado en ese momento por la calle, hubiese oído el alarido salvaje que dio Bob al sentir el cuerpo frío del bífido rodearle el suyo propio y apretarse contra él. Pronto no pudo gritar más. Un sonido seco, como un "_crack",_ indicó a Lucius que las costillas se habían partido. Con otro hechizo, las separó, haciendo que un charco de sangre se extendiese por todo el suelo, manando a borbotones del pecho del viejo. Lucius sonrió y apartó la vista de la escena para descubrir que el camarero yacía desmayado en un charco de vómito. Volvió su vista hacia el lugar donde yacía el viejo, que seguía vivo pero agonizante, mientras la serpiente se había introducido en sus ropas y se insertaba por las costillas abiertas. Después, con la fuerza de su cabeza, partió los músculos de la garganta y salió por la boca, siseando, como si se riese. Lucius también sonrió. 

Era una mala imitación de la Marca Tenebrosa.....

Bob alzó los ojos, asfixiados y suplicantes hacia Lucius, su última señal de vida hasta que la serpiente bajó de nuevo a su pecho y clavó sus poderosos colmillos en su corazón, haciendo que el veneno se mezclase con la sangre aprisionada que luchaba por salir y derramarse. 

Sin perder más tiempo, Lucius transfiguró una silla en un caldero (Gracias por las lecciones, gata de mierda!) y de un gesto de varita hizo desaparecer a la serpiente. Sin mucha delicadeza, entre otras cosas porque el alcohol empezaba a hacer algo de efecto en su organismo, tomó el corazón entre sus manos y lo arrancó del pecho del muerto. Lo acercó al caldero y lo apretó, dejando escurrir el veneno mezclado con sangre. Al apretar así, el órgano estalló, rociándole con la mezcla viscosa la cara y la túnica. Tiró el corazón contra una pared y se limpio con el dorso de la mano los ojos.  De su túnica comenzó a sacar algunos botecitos y a vaciarlos en el interior del caldero.

Cuando el camarero despertó,  un hombre enmascarado le observaba. No le costó adivinar con horror que se trataba del mismo tipo que en mala hora había entrado a su bar y había sacado una serpiente de Dios sabe donde. Ahora, el enmascarado le sonreía, y se desplazó unos metros hacia atrás....

_"Si pudiese llegar al mostrador a por la recortada..."_

Lentamente, con la misma sensación de dolor y malestar que tras una noche de borrachera y una paliza, el camarero se levantó y puso las manos en alto, suplicando piedad y ofreciendo toda su recaudación a cambio de su vida.. Lucius sonrió divertido al pensar en la simpleza y mediocridad de los hombre, y más concretamente de los muggles. Rastreros, materialistas, vacíos por completo.

Como él, ciertamente. Pero en un modo más vulgar. Infinitamente más vulgar.

El camarero iba ganando terreno, cada vez más asustado, puesto que había visto el cadáver de Bob tirado contra una esquina, olvidado y hecho jirones. "_Si pudiese llegar al mostrador, le dispararía a ese rubio melenudo, a ese DELINCUENTE..."_

Lucius no era idiota, y sabía perfectamente que lo que el muggle buscaba era una de esas varitas que tenían los no mágicos para matarse entre ellos lanzando plomo y pólvora. Decidió dejarle hacer, y retrocedió otros dos pasos hacia la puerta, para dejarle espacio, mientras que con el rabillo del ojo observaba la poción. 

_"Ya esta ahí la barra....le dispararé... la policía me felicitará..."_

Las yemas de los dedos del camarero rozaron la culata de la recortada. Su venta estaba muy restringida, por supuesto, pero él tenía un amigo vendedor de armas. Al tocarla en algunas ocasiones, se sentía seguro. En otras, se sentía poderoso. Otras veces no sentía nada. "Pero había llegado el día en que tenía que utilizarla. Contra un loco. Contra un delincuente que había matado a su mejor cliente con una serpiente... Parecía un cuento de brujas. Con una serpiente. Y a él no le había hecho nada. Era afortunado. Y ahora lo encañonaría y lo reduciría hasta que llegase la policía y todo habría acabado".

_"Y si se atrevía a moverse o a atacarle, le dispararía"_

Ese día, el tacto de su escopeta fue como tocar el cielo. Y empuñarla, como ver a Dios sonreir.

No acertó al incorporarse a disparar sin piedad. Craso Error.

- Imperius! – Lucius casi podía leer la cadena de pensamientos que había tenido el muggle – Dame eso. Con cuidado. Y siéntate en el taburete.

El muggle, sumido en la fuerza de la maldición Imperius, entregó el arma a Lucius y se sentó. Lucius dejó su varita en el mostrador y tomó en sus manos el objeto, mirándolo con curiosidad. Había visto algunas armas muggles, y otras eran comunes a los dos mundos, pero nunca había visto una como ésa. Era muy grande y pesada, y tenía dos tubos muy largos huecos. Lucius supuso que por esos tubos saldría el plomo que mataba al disparado... Sin pensarlo dos veces, apuntó a la cabeza de Bob, que reposaba contra la pared. Como si estuviese durmiendo.

¡¡¡¡¡¡KABOOM !!!!! Un gran estruendo retumbó en el bar y Lucius, tras la sorpresa inicial de sentirse empujado por la fuerza del disparo, comenzó a reír nerviosamente, complacido. Nunca había podido imaginar que un invento muggle le gustase tanto. Había sido todo muy rápido, pero sus sentidos de lince lo habían captado todo: la doble detonación del arma, el humo y el olor a pólvora, el calor que desprendía el arma tras ser disparada.... y sobre todo, la cabeza del viejo borracho reventar de golpe y fragmentarse en cachitos de piel, carne y huesos por paredes y suelo.

- Aplaude – A la orden de Lucius el camarero rompió a aplaudir, contemplado embobado los restos de su mejor cliente. 

Lucius siguió bebiendo un rato más, hasta que la poción hubo reposado dos horas. Ahora estaba lista para ser usada. Y Lucius ya estaba más que borracho entonces:

- ¿Sabes que es esto, estúpido muggle de mierda? ¡Contesta!

- No lo sé.

- Trátame de usted! ¡ Y dime señor!

- No lo sé, señor.

- Es agua de Dunois, mísero muggle.

- ....

- ¿NO sabes lo que es, verdad?

-.... – En ese momento, Lucius se estaba dando cuenta de lo patética que resultaba la escena: él estaba adormilado y lento por los efectos del alcohol, y no podía pensar con facilidad normal, y el muggle estaba nada menos que bajo la maldición imperdonable del Imperius. Si ahora lo encontraban los aurores...., sería bochornoso que esa escena se hiciese pública....

_"Todo esto es culpa del traidor de Snape"_

_De su Severus. De la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Del cuerpo cálido junto al que tantas veces había amanecido... relajado y feliz. Satisfecho, confiado y tranquilo. De la única persona ante la que no le avergonzaba el mostrarse desnudo ni su propia desnudez en sí, ni física ni mental. Del que había sido su apoyo. Hasta hoy....._

_¿Lo delataría ante el Ministerio? Su cabeza le gritaba que sí, pero una minúscula y desconocida parte de su interior le decía que no. Era la esperanza, la esperanza de que fuese sólo una forma de cubrirse las espaldas..._

Furioso, se volvió en el asiento y se lanzó un hechizo para que los efectos del alcohol se pasasen. Giró la cabeza y miró hacia donde estaba el camarero, que seguía mirando la poción. Mediante una serie de órdenes, entre ambos consiguieron embotellar todo el caldero en media docena de viales y una botella vacía. Lucius, con acierto, consideró sensato guardarlo para otra ocasión. Sólo el transportarla podría ocasionarle serios problemas legales, no digamos  si la llega a usar..... Aunque no podía negar que fuese tentador el administrar a algún muggle una pequeña dosis...

Lucius pensó que sería prudente salir de allí, así que tomó el arma y se  dispuso a disparar al muggle. Pero tras tanto rato de compañía, le dio pena acabar con su vida de un simple tiro. Su sonrisa se volvió cruel al entregar la recortada al muggle.

- ¿Tienes más munición?

- Sí, señor

- Dámela – Lucius la tomó entre sus manos y se sintió ridículo _"¿Cómo se usaba esta cosa_?" Por lo que había visto, sólo sabía cargar y disparar, pero no recargar munición ni abrirla, así que desistió de llevársela – Ahora... quiero que te dispares en un pie....mejor! En la rodilla!

Lucius sintió un gran placer al ver la pierna del muggle destrozada y oírlo aullar como una sirena por el dolor. Sin poder contenerse, le quitó la escopeta de las manos y disparó al muslo de la otra pierna. Se acercó al camarero, que se desangraba entre sollozos y vio con placer cómo la munición le había perforado por completo la pierna.

De un salto se acercó a la barra y cogió una botella de licor, vaciándola en su mano, para luego introducir un dedo por el agujero de la pierna, sintiendo cada vez más excitación. No era un hecho sexual, aunque el interior de la carne era cálido y húmedo, envolvente como una vagina, sino por el hecho de sentir el cuerpo ajeno retorcerse de dolor bajo su toque. Sacó el dedo para seguidamente lanzar un puñetazo a la zona de la rodilla herida en la otra pierna, y sin abrir la mano, volver a la perforación cada vez más sangrante y meter el puño entero, hasta casi rozar el suelo con los nudillos, haciendo que el muggle prácticamente se desmayase del dolor.

Era excitante. Hasta el hombre más vulgar, hasta un simple camarero de un sucio y olvidado bar de la ciudad podía convertirse en una inagotable fuente de placer. Sus gritos de dolor, sus gemidos, sus ojos suplicando el fin del sufrimiento.... Lucius seguía empujando su puño dentro de la herida, masturbándola y penetrándola... Eso si que era carne virgen en estado puro...

Entonces el encanto se deshizo de pronto, cuando el rubio notó como el bolsillo de su pantalón vibraba. Se metió la mano y saco el chivatoscopio regalo de Narcissa, que no paraba de dar vueltas sobre sí mismo.

Mierda! Como un rayo, Lucius recogió del mostrador los viales y la botella con  Agua de Dunois, la recortada y su varita. Miró hacia el camarero ¿Un disparo o un Avada Kedravra? La decisión tenía que ser rápida, así que para no planteárselo mucho decidió usar la maldición imperdonable.

El sonido de la cabeza del muggle chocando contra el suelo se unió al "plop" que hizo Lucius al desaparecer rápidamente, segundos antes de que un grupo de policías muggles, alertados por los vecinos  del sonido de las detonaciones, entrase en el bar y hallasen los dos cadáveres.

Con una aparición algo deficiente, cayó de bruces contra el duro asfalto de uno de los barrios obreros más pobres de Londres. El elitista que llevaba dentro le decía que sería más sabroso matar a alguien de su clase y nivel, pero el criminal que compartía con el primero su interior le decía que su dolor se reduciría con la muerte INMEDIATA de unos cuantos sucios e inferiores muggles, fuera cual fuera su procedencia, sexo, religión o ideales: todos merecían morir. Como Voldemort defendía (había defendido, recordó con una punzada de desasosiego Lucius) _"todos los muggles deben ser sometidos, controlados para evitar nuevas Inquisiciones, para evitar que se apoderen del mundo mágico, cuyos miembros son claramente superiores en cuanto a raza, pero inferiores en número"_

La verdad es que a Lucius no le importaban tanto los mensajes políticos de Voldemort como el poder que podría obtener a su lado. El poder es como una droga dura: suele aterrar al principio, pero cuando te haces a él, necesitas más y más, y llega un momento que dependes tanto que harías cualquier cosa por sólo una pizca más...

Pero esa noche no mató por poder, como en otras ocasiones. Ni por placer, como había hecho en muchas otras más. Ni siquiera por dolor, o rabia, a diferencia de lo que él pensaba.

Aunque Lucius no se diera cuenta, había perdido la capacidad de dolerse hacía horas...

Era más bien una necesidad, una función vital para su organismo, como le es el comer o el respirar. Era la llamada de la naturaleza: un grito en su interior, con voz de mando, le ordenaba matar sin compasión aquella noche, sin miramientos, sin motivos y, sobre todo, sin siquiera una mínima apelación a la cordura. 

Sólo era un loco, un perturbado que no se fijaba en las manos muertas, en los cráneos abiertos o en las paredes manchadas de sangre y carne. No se fijó en los tristes ojos de los niños, ni en los temerosos ojos de aquellos que acabaron clavados contra vayas, consumidos por el fuego o asfixiados contra alambradas.

Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de si todo lo que veía era real o no ya que muchas de las escenas que por sus ojos pasaban eran familiarmente reconocibles, mientras que otras parecían imposibles a la razón humana. Se escapaban de ella.

||||||||||||||||

La noche dio paso a la madrugada, y ésta al amanecer. 

Lucius paseaba sólo, por los descampados de las afueras de Londres. Sus ropas estaban sucias y su máscara partida en dos. El sol despuntaba en los tejados, y la ciudad volvía a la vida, aunque de forma más tranquila que en los días de diario. Era ya uno de Noviembre, día de todos los Santos...

Había fallado a su estilo, y había preferido salir a matar sin considerar el modo, valorando sólo la cantidad. No le interesaba crear espeluznantes cuadros de cadáveres, ni tallar cuerpos a golpe de cuchillos. 

Llegó hasta el final de un callejón y se sentó, apoyando su espalda contra uno de los sucios muros. El olor era espeluzante, pero no parecía notarlo. Pasaba desapercibido, al igual que él. Ahora, su misión sería pasar desapercibido hasta que Lord Voldemort  regresara, o hasta que otro cómo él encabezase su lucha por el poder del mundo mágico y por la destrucción de los muggles.

Por supuesto, eso no significaba que fuese a renunciar a los viejos modos, aunque debería presentar ante todo el mundo un rostro respetable, y siempre, siempre en constante alerta. Lo que no significaba el no poder tomar nunca más la iniciativa en una sesión de tortura de muggles. 

Sonrió.

Y sin perder la sonrisa, acarició una de las botellitas con Agua de Dunois que sobresalían del bolsillo de su túnica. Constante alerta.

Y todo le llega a quien sabe esperar.

*********************

**# Eyssa**: Muchísimas gracias! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, y también (ya te lo dije) me hizo muchísima gracias que leyeses "huracán bajo tierra", supongo que quedarías en sock O_o . Espero que este capitulo te guste tb, ya me dirás. Un besote

**#Tauny**: Ohhhhhhhhh, me perece que esta vez me he lucido, ¡dos meses sin actualizar! Supongo que en verano subire más rápido, y estoy de acuerdo contigo en que la segunda parte de Dust and her embrance quedó mejor, pero la primera era mas bien introductoria (demasiado niño) Creo que con este capítulo va a pasar lo mismo, espero que el siguiete quede más emocionante.

**# Ana:** Muchísimas gracias, pero no se si mi cabeza dará para "muchísimos" más. Pero tengo otros proyectos en mente bastante interesantes, jejeje

**# Naria Burrfoot:** Jejejeje, por lo menos, no creo que ninguna muggle se atreva a operarse el pecho con el Doctor Lucius Malfoy. Para mi es muy importante que Snape le salvase, porque en teoría, se crea así una deuda de mago, que puede resultar útil para más adelante...o no, depende de lo buen pagador que sea Lucius. Ya veremos!

**# Jeru:** Ohhhhhhhhh, me ha encantado la frase "amar hace a la gente estúpida y débil" (Tendrías que haberselo dicho a Lucius antes, para evitar problemas) A mi cada vez me gusta más Draco (espero que se haga pronto mayor) Saer es muy perro, siendo mortífago, se ha infiltrado dentro de los aurores hasta el fondo. Y si, Lucius consiguió hacer sufrir a Grant un poco...

 Sólo una cosa: en ese periodo Snape ya era espía de Dumbledore, sólo que Lucius no se entera hasta la caída de Voldemort. Lo que pasa es que en mi historia, Severus y Lucius se aman, además de ser amigos hasta el punto de parecer hermanos (idilico, no?), y por muy espía que sea, nunca dejaría de ayudarlo si estuviese en peligro. De todas formas, di la pista de que ya era espía al final del todo, en su conversación con Lucius, aunque tal vez no quedó lo suficientemente claro...

Muchas gracias por leer.

**# Lina Saotome**: Hola guapísima, muchas gracias por el review (aunque contestar esto ya queda un poco lejano, jejeje) Bonita muerte la de los cristales, verdad? (Astartea se enorgullece, jejejeje) espero que estés mejor de lo tuyo, un beso.

**# Nolwen:** No hay que tener complejos, puede que lo que desees se te vuelva en tu contra, o peor, se vuelva realidad...Las ideas las saco de los programas de sucesos (cada día está el mundo peor) , de los libros y de mi enfermiza imaginación ¿ah, y de mis clases de Derecho Penal! Ahora Lucius sólo fuma para las ocasiones especiales...

**# Maine:** Ni yo lo habría descrito mejor ^_^ Tendrás que esperar al siguiente capítulo para ver lo que dices, pero prometo que tardaré menos que éste , de verdad.

**@ Nota: las promesas de la autora no tienen ni pizca de validez ni pizca de verdad. La redacción de DD.net no se responsabiliza de que luego no las cumpla**

Jejeje, ahora en serio, si que intentaré ser más rápida.

** # Tam Alor:** ¿Quién no conoce a Lucius? Severus si que lo conoce, y no se esperaba un "muchas gracias por salvarme" que hubiese sido lo correcto, ¿verdad?  ^_^  Había cambiado de opinión, pero cuando nació Draco ya no tenía ojitos para nada más. De todas formas, es un Malfoy como él. XD Lo de los cristales, no lo pienses, que es peor...

**# Satine**: Gracias por tu review, bonito nick ¿de Moulin Rouge?. Bueno, Lucius es de por si algo rarito, y muy egoísta, así que lo primero que piensa es en que le va a afectar el tener un hijo, jejejeje. La verdad, yo no pensaria eso (yo me tiraria de los pelos del susto) Gracias por los piropos, pero no me digas muchos que me acostumbro ^_~  

Y finalmente, no creo que se vaya a relajar, le va a dar fuerzas el ser papí. 

**# Ruth Snape**: Siiiiii? Te gustó? Me alegro! En este mundo tan violento hasta la médua, aquí está mi minúscula aportación... (Es broma, me gusta la violencia como genero de ciencia-ficción, pero en la realidad prefieron el diálogo y la comprensión, aunque no siempore sean posibles, por desgracia)

Bueno,  solo me queda decir que tengo un examen en 3 días y no he empezado y aquí estoy, porque me han venido las ganas de acabar la historia ahora. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ SOY UN DEFECTO DE PERSONA!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Alguien tiene la receta de la poción para el estudio y la concentración??  ^_^  Nada, que soy un caso perdido.


End file.
